STARISH's New Co-composer
by The lovely ore-sama45
Summary: <html><head></head>Shining Saotome has some big news. STARISH gets a co-composer, Mio Shinohara! A musical prodigy who'll be learning under Haruka. Follow Mio's fun-filled days with everyone as she learns what it takes to be a true composer as we unravel her past. But with hot idols at every corner, will she be able to keep her heart from fluttering along the way?</html>
1. Chapter 1: The New Co-composer?

**Hey ****people! This is going to be my first fanfic and I'm really excited! I know there's probably ways to make it better so please if you ****could take the time to read and review, that be appreciated! ^.^ **

***I DON'T OWN UTAPRI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS***

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad we were all able to finish work early!" Otoya exclaimed, as STARISH and Haruka walked to the front doors of the master course dorms.<p>

"Yeah! Time for some R&R." Syo said, happily as he opened the door.

"Yay! Let's have tea time, Syo-chan!" Natsuki gushed, as he hugged Syo from behind.

"Oi! Let me go, Natsuki!" Syo said as he struggled to get out of Natsuki's hug.

"I'll go make the tea." Masato said as he walked off to the kitchen.

"Ah, I'll help you, Hijirikawa-san." Haruka said as she followed Masato.

The rest of STARISH went to sit on the couch but to their surprise, their senpais, QUARTET NIGHT, were seating in different seats, looking at something.

Or more like.._.someone._

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Cecil asked as everyone came closer.

"Ano..." Reiji began, as he pointed to the main couch in the room.

Ren, Otoya, Syo, Cecil, Natsuki, and Tokiya all looked over the couch to see a sleeping girl.

The girl had long bronze brown hair placed in a left-sided ponytail with a gray ribbon decorating it. Her bangs were a messy array of loose curls, similar to that of Natsuki's. She also had long locks of silky hair, with some ruffles framing her cheeks, reaching to her shoulders. She wore a creme-colored sun dress, with buttons going vertically down from her chest and some frills on hem. She also had a peach-colored cardigan on.

"Eh!?" everyone questioned loudly, which stirred the unknown girl's sleep.

"Shush! We're gonna wake her up!" Ren exclaimed, quietly.

The girl flipped to her side, facing away from a confused STARIS(H). But as she did that, she hiked up her leg making her skirt rise, showing her creamy white legs, flustering everyone.

"W-who is she!?" Otoya whispered/shouted, as he tried to look away from the girl's legs, while blushing.

"I don't know! Was she here when you guys got here?" Tokiya asked, gesturing torwards QUARTET NIGHT.

"Yeah, she was. And I won't hesitate to kick her out either!" Ranmura said, not minding the volume of his voice.

"Ranran, don't be so mean~! Let's wait for her to wake up and then we'll talk." Reiji said, in a quiet tone.

"Tch!" Ranmaru sounded in annoyance.

"We'll just have to wait until then." Ren said as he went around the couch to examine the sleeping girl.

_'Heh, she's pretty_ cute.' Ren thought, with a smirk.

Just then, she began to wake up.

* * *

><p>Lilac-colored eyes fluttered open.<p>

"H-huh? Where am I?" she asked, groggily. The first thing she saw was Ren's handsome face then the rest of STARIS(H), surpriseing her.

"Eh!?" she exclaimed, as she sat up. She frantically looked her surroundings and made eye contact with QUARTET NIGHT.

"Oh, you guys are-" the girl stopped her sentence.

She looked down at her skirt that was showing a generous amount of her legs.

"Kyaa!" the girl squealed as she covered herself.

Everyone avoided eye contact with the girl, to avoid awkwardness (except for Ren and Reiji. The two pervs.)

S_ilence._

"Ano…g-gomen. I uh..." she tried to say said, as she blushed red while looking down.

Just then, Masato and Haruka walked in with the caramel tea and checkered cookies.

(Mostly) Everyone was glad they got away from the awkward situation.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here as well, senpais. I'll go get more..." Haruka stopped talking as she noticed the girl.

"Ah, you're Nanami Haruka, right?" the girl asked.

But before Haruka could answer, Shining Saotome jumped out of nowhere as usual, surprising everyone and almost making Haruka drop the tray of treats.

"HELLO, EVERYBODY!" Shining Saotome said, in his usual strange way of talking.

"I WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU ALL TO THE NEW MEMBER OF SHINING AGENCY!" Shining Saotome exclaimed.

"EEEHHHH!" everyone shouted, even louder than Shining Saotome himself.

"YES, I GIVE YOU THE YOUNG PRODIGY OF COMPOSING, MISS SHINOHARA MIO!" Shining said, as he pointed towards Mio who gave a cheeky closed-eyed smile to everyone.

"SHE WILL BE THE CO-COMPOSER FOR STARISH AS WELL AS MISS NANAMI'S KOUHAI!"

"What!? Sir, are you sure about this!?", Haruka exclaimed, flustered.

"OF COURSE! I TRUST YOU ALL WILL TEACH HER ALL THERE IS TO KNOW! WELL I MUST BE GOING, I'LL LEAVE THE REST TO YOU GUYS! BYE, BYE, AND BYE-BYE!" Shining Saotome shouted, as he jumped out the window into a helicopter and flew off.

_Silence_.

"Well, how about introduce myself better?" Mio said, with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was harder to type then I thought! I had a ton of different ways I was going to type the first chapter but I went with this. I hope this fanfic isn't off to a <strong>**terrible start and would really appreciate pointers in the reviews! I'm also sorry if the first chapter was too short :P. It was even shorter before and I decided to increase it. So I will try to update before the beginning of next week but we'll see! Until then, see ya! **


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation, dinner, & pocky

**Hello again! I've read a few more fanfics to get the idea of how to format my writing, and hope to write a longer & better chapters! ****I'm also really glad I got a reviews from AnimeGirl4891 and Katie Horror! I haven't decided who Mio would fall for yet so, I'll let the story progress a bit before then. And Katie-chan's advice really helped! Thanks 4 the reviews! \(^.^)/**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UTAPRI. I only own Mio and the plot of this chapter!**

* * *

><p>After Shining Saotome left, everyone was finally able to have a relaxing, afternoon tea time. Everyone sat around in different seats, talking to Mio.<p>

...

"Since I was the most advanced in my composing class, I was granted early graduation by 4 months. Starting today, I will be STARISH's co-composer. I hope to learn a lot from Nanami-senpai as well as the rest of you! It's a pleasure to work with you all!" Mio exclaimed, with a small bow.

"I-it's my pleasure as well!" Haruka exclaimed, as she bowed a little too.

"Ano, Nanami-senpai? You don't have to bow to me, I'm your kouhai." Mio said, with an amused voice.

"H-hai." Haruka said, a little embarrassed.

Ranmaru was the first to ask the main question. "What I would like to know is, why you were asleep on the couch just know!?" he exclaimed, with his usual mean edge in his voice.

Mio sweat dropped from the sudden question and slight nervousness.

"Well, I meant to come here by 7 am but, I was so excited to meet you guys, I wasn't able to sleep so, waking up proved difficult. I ended up coming here to late, since everyone was out already. Thankfully, Mr. Saotome already gave me a key of the dorms, so that's how I got in. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I guess I was still tired and I just dozed off. So that's why!" Mio said, as she gave a closed-eye smile.

Everyone sweat dropped. Ranmaru was still fairly ticked but left it be with a irritated sigh, as he sipped his tea.

Natsuki suddenly went up to Mio, and gave a bear hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Mio-chan! You're super cute and small, like Syo-chan! Let me dress you up!" Natsuki gushed, while swinging Mio back and forth above the couch while simultaneously, crushing the life out of her.

_"Thank…you, Shinomiya-sen…pai…I…can't…breath…please…put me…down!"_ Mio gasped out.

"Oi, Natsuki, you're gonna kill her!" Syo exclaimed, as he scrambled to free the girl from Natsuki's death hug.

"Oh sorry, Mio-chan." Natsuki said.

"No, daijoubu! Don't worry about it!" Mio exclaimed, as she waved her arms in front her.

"Geez…" Syo sighed, as he scratched his head.

"Thanks, Kurusu-senpai." Mio whispered to Syo.

"You can call me Syo…and nice to meet cha', I can't wait to hear your music." Syo said, as he gave her a handshake.

"Hai, Syo-senpai!" Mio exclaimed, happily.

"So, how old are you?" Syo asked, as he went to sit down again.

"I'm 16. My birthday is May 8." Mio said, as she bit into a cookie.

"Eh, you're pretty young." Otoya said, not meaning any ill intent.

(But it's true. She's the second youngest next to Ai.)

"Otoyan, are you trying to say some of us are old~?" Reiji said, with a sweet smile but with a killing aura around him.

"Uh…no, that's not what I meant! And, Rei-chan? You're kinda freaking me out!" Otoya said, while sweating.

Mio was trying hold back her laughter but failed miserably.

"Haha! Y-you guys are r-really funny!" Mio said through her laughter.

"It's a really good skill to have as an idol." Mio said with a smile on her face.

Otoya and Reiji gave her a warm smile in return as to say, 'thanks' which made her blush. "A-anyways, I was originally born in China, but moved to Japan at the age of 9 when my mother married."

"Sugoi!" Cecil said. "You must have knowledge of China as well, right?" Cecil asked, like an excited little kid.

Mio giggled at Cecil's cuteness.

"Hai, I helped around my mother's restaurant, so I'm pretty confident in my knowledge as well as my cooking of Chinese food." Mio said, with a confident look.

*_Growl!*_ Just then, Mio stomach growled loudly, surprising everyone.

"According to my calculations, it seems you haven't eaten in a while." Ai said, monotonously.

"Hai…I wasn't able to eat breakfast. I've only been eating snacks…" Mio said, embarrassed.

'_Jeez! I'm so stupid to not have eaten breakfast or at least lunch! This is so __embarrassing!' _Mio screamed, in her mind.

"Well, it's about time to start cooking dinner. I'll go prepare something." Haruka said as she got up.

"Arigatou, Nanami-senpai!" Mio exclaimed, as she grasped both of Haruka's hands in gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, Shinohara-san."

Mio noticed that almost everyone got up to help Haruka with the cooking. "It's okay, minna-san! I'll ask for your help setting up the table." Haruka said, with a cute smile.

Everyone sat backdown, defeated.

"Hmmm…" Mio hummed mischievously, as she put her lips to her tea cup.

"Nan desu ka?", Tokiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys…no, never mind." Mio said.

Everyone was curious to know what she was going to say, but decided to let it go.

Suddenly, 'Orange Rhapsody' was heard playing, much to Ren's amusement. Mio set her tea down on the table and looked around the couch, in search of her bag. She found it under the couch, and picked up her phone quickly, slightly embarrassed of her ringtone.

"Moshi moshi?" Mio answered.

"MIO! WERE YOU ABLE TO FIND THE MASTER COURSE DORMS!? MOU, I HOPE YOU'RE NOT LOST AGAIN!" a woman's voice rang out so loudly, even Haruka could hear it in the kitchen.

_'What was that?'_ Haruka wondered, as she cooked dinner.

An almost deaf Mio, took a couple seconds to get past the shock, and put the phone to her ear again to reply to the voice.

"Okaasan, calm down! D-daijoubu, I'm already here. I'm not lost or anything…" Mio said, pouted cutely.

This time, the woman replied quieter, but still loud enough for STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT to hear. "Good. All your things were taken there not to long ago, so you should be all set."

"Arigatou, Okaasan!" Mio beamed.

Ah, my little girl is all grown up!" Mio's mom said, all emotional much to Mio's embarrassment, as she turned pink.

"H-hai, hai! Wakatta, no need to get emotional, Okaasan. "Eh? They both miss me?...Tell them I' ll visit often. I'll call you back later….ok….bye, I love you too." Mio said as she hung up the phone.

"Who misses you?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, my 9 year old, brother and sister. They're fraternal twins." Mio said.

"How cute! I would love to meet them!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Ok, sure. Just don't kill them with your hugs, kay?" Mio asked, with a worried smile.

Syo snickered a little at Mio's plea.

Mio was putting her phone in her bag and felt a small box in her bag. "Oh, pocky!" Mio said, excitedly as she pulled out the small box of pocky. Mio was about to open it when Otoya stopped her, by putting his hand on top of hers.

_Doki!_

"Dame, Mio-chi! We're goona have dinner soon, remember?" Otoya said, with a stern voice.

"Mou, but I'm hungry~!" Mio cried, as she crashed into the couch for dramatic effect.

"Onegai?" Otoya said, with cute puppy eyes. How could Mio say no?

"Ok, I'll wait." Mio said to Otoya, disappointed.

Otoya gave her a yet another one of his legendary smiles. "Ja, you can have it as dessert!" Otoya said as he put the box down on the table.

Mio puffed her cheeks. "You don't have to treat me like a child!" Mio said as she sat up again, with mock anger in her voice.

Otoya just laughed. "Sorry, it's sorta like a reflex! You kinda act like a child anyhow."

"Hmph, how rude!" Mio huffed out.

"Of course, you _**are**_ going to share them, right?" Camus asked, with a serious look.

"H-hai, Camus-senpai." Mio said, as she flinched and sweat dropped.

"Anyways, Mio-hime, it makes me happy that my song is you're ringtone." Ren said, as he got up to go sit next Mio.

"E-eh? Oh, yeah I really like the song…and your voice, but I change it quite frequently depending on how I feel. But, I really love all of your voices, truly." Mio said, as she looked to STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT with admiring eyes.

"I want to write music for all of you with along with Nanami-senpai!" Mio stated, with a warm closed-eye smile, with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Heh, that makes me even happier, Mio-hime." Ren said, as he put his arm around Mio and kissed her hair. Mio went completely red and looked down at her lap as she tried to scoot away from Ren a little.

Too close for comfort? Well in this case, too close that Mio might pass out.

_'She's a tough one…much like little lamb but a little different. Fine by_ _me_.' Ren thought.

He then suddenly got a rose out of nowhere and gave it to Mio.

"A welcoming gift." he said as he stared into her eyes with his sky blue eyes, flustering Mio little.

"Playboy." Mio muttered under her breath, as she turned her head away from Ren's gaze, so that he couldn't see her blushing face.

"That's enough, Jinguji. You're stressing her." Masato said, as he glared at Ren from his seat.

"You're no fun, Ma-kun." Ren said, to get Masato's nerves.

"Don't call me that!" Masato exclaimed.

"I-t's okay, Hijirikawa-senpai! Daijobou." Mio said, in attempt to stop any arguing.

"And thanks for the welcoming gift, Jinguji-senpai." Mio said with a small smile.

"No problem, sweetie." Ren said as he stood up to go sit in his original seat.

A comfortable silence engulfed the room and Syo to turned on the T.V. Everyone watched until dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>"The tonkatsu curry was really good, Nanami-senpai!" Mio exclaimed, as she helped Haruka was the dishes.<p>

"Arigatou, Shinohara-san." Haruka said, with smile.

"You can just call me Mio, if you want." Mio said, while washing the dishes.

"H-hai, Mio-san." Haruka said.

"Good! So I'll call you, Haruka-senpai!" Mio said, excitedly.

"Sure, Shino-I mean, Mio-san." Haruka said, sheeplisly.

After they finished washing the dishes, they came back into living room were everyone else sat.

"Don't idols need to go to bed early?" Mio asked, as she sat down next to Haruka. "It's almost half an hour to 9."

"Oh, not everyone has work tomorrow. Those who do were scheduled for the afternoon tomorrow, coincidentally." Haruka explained to Mio.

"Heh…I see." Mio said.

Purple eyes made contact with the pocky box that was still on the table. Mio reached out to grab it and opened it. Mio was about to eat one but, felt Camus's piercing glare.

Mio looked and glared back at him for a little, as if she was challenging him. Everyone noticed and sweat dropped at the intensity the two were emitting.

Mio sighed in defeat and went to the kitchen to get a snack bowl and placed the pocky in it.

"There, happy?" Mio said, with a sarcastic voice, as she put the bowl down.

"Hmph," Camus replied rudely as he took a pocky stick much to Mio's annoyance.

Then suddenly, Ringo-sensei along with Hyuga-sensei appeared.

"Sensei!?" everyone exclaimed, except for QUARTET NIGHT.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this chapter is really long so I'll end it here and continue it a little into the next chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, it's suppose to be a chill, get-to-know Mio chapter. And Katie-chan, I'm sorry about the story thing! T_T <strong>**You can ****still use the whole "co-composer" thing in your utapri story if you want to, really! Anyways, I'd appreciate more reviews from you guys! Until next time, pu~!**


	3. Ch 3: A bath & a Day to Look Forward to

**Hello again my wonderful readers! So glad to see you guys are enjoying my story. So, this story might have random drabbles here and there but some will be more story like and connect in some ways. I could also take suggestions from you guys like; Oh, a fun beach vacation, or the onsen, amusement park, etc. (I will use these in later chapters) Or you could request a character x character specific chapter. It's up to you guys (sometimes) what you want to read, so review! I also might use some ideas based of the anime like, going to visit Otoya's orphanage home. Enough with this, on with the story~!**

* * *

><p>"Sensei!?" everyone but QUARTET NIGHT yelled.<p>

"Ohayo pu~!" Ringo greeted everyone.

"What brings you here, sensei?" Haruka asked, politely.

"President requested to come and tell Mio where she will be rooming." Ryuya explained.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, I don't remember my room location…" Mio said as she stroked her chin as if she was thinking super hard.

STARISH plus Haruka gave a quick sweat drop.

"Well, president Saotome decided, that you will have your own room not too far from Haru-chan's!" Ringo said excitedly.

"Ah, that's great! Then me and Haruka-senpai can have sleepovers and stuff." Mio said, happily as she nudged Haruka's arm softly.

"Nee, Haruka-senpai?" Mio asked with sparkling eyes.

"Sure, Mio-san! Sounds like a lot of fun." Haruka said with a bright smile.

"Yay!" Mio cheered, as she gave Haruka a doubble peace sign which Haruka returned, shyly.

"Anyways you all should go to bed. Even though your jobs are scheduled for the afternoon, sleep is crucial for idols." Ryuya said to all the idols.

"As well as composers." he added, eyeing Haruka and Mio, who flinched a little.

"Hai!" everyone answered.

"Haruka should be able to guide you to her room since it's in the same area." Ringo said.

"Hai, I'll be sure to guide her." Haruka answered, with a bow.

Mio grabbed Haruka's hand before saying, "Oyasumi, sensei!".

"Good luck as the new co-composer, Mio-san! Learn well under Haru-chan!" Ringo yelled, while Ryuya gave a thumbs up.

"Hai, arigatou!" Mio said, as the two girls went upstairs to the girls dorms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT's P.O.V<strong>_

"So, what do you guys think of Mio-chi?" Otoya asked suddenly, as all of them are about to go their separate dorms.

"I think she'll make a good addition to the team! Plus she's cute, like Haru-chan!" Natsuki said while clasping his hands together in happiness.

"Well, personality wise, I think she's in the right place." Masato said.

"But we can't truly deiced anything until we hear her play, tomorrow." Tokiya said. "But, I think we'll be able to get along fine with her."

"She seems like an interesting girl." Ren says with his usual smirk.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Ren's remark.

"Yeah, I agree with Ren! Mimi-chan will make a great addition and Haru-Haru won't feel lonely!" Reiji exclaimed, excitedly.

"Hai! I'm sure she'll spin beautiful music with princess Haruka. It is the Muses wish." Cecil said, with closed eyes as he held his amulet.

"She sure has some guts to challenge me with sweets." Camus said, in a haughty tone.

"She would make an interesting test subject." Ai said.

"She seems alright to me." Syo answered, with a shrug.

"As long as she doesn't get in my way." Ranmaru said, as if he was disinterested in the topic completely.

"So, we're all ok with her?" Otoya asks, one last time.

"Hai!" everyone replied, some reluctantly.

All of them went their rooms after the talk, getting some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Haruka and Mio P.O.V~<strong>_

"Ah, here's your room, Mio-san." Haruka said.

"Wow, my room is pretty much next to yours. Ringo-sensei wasn't kidding." Mio said, astonished.

Mio looked in her bag for her key and opened the door to her room.

The room looked like any other room in the dorms. A nice size, balcony with view, a desk, nice sized closet, a couple of shelves, and attached bathroom.

"Wow…I could get used to this." Mio said, wide eyed as she stepped inside.

"First, lets clear some of the boxes in your room." Haruka said, while pointing to the numerous amount of boxes in Mio's room.

"I'll help."

"Hai..." Mio replied, reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Time Skip~<em>**

"Ok, this should be enough for tonight." Haruka said, as she finished unpacking one of few boxes left in Mio's room.

"Arigatou, Haruka-senpai!" Mio exclaimed, as she gave Haruka a quick hug.

"No problem, Mio-san." Haruka said, with a gentle, closed-eyed smile.

Haruka looked at the clock and saw it was 8:50 pm. Mio followed her gaze.

"It's getting kinda late…" Haruka said.

"Yeah…how about we take a quick bath together?" Mio asked, with big sparkly eyes.

"Eh? O-okay." Haruka said, a little hesitant.

Haruka liked Mio, but they just met today. She felt a little uncomfortable with this but didn't want to disappoint her kouhai.

"Ok, we'll take it in your bathroom since my room is still a bit messy." Mio said as she went to a few untouched boxes to look for her toiletries and pajamas.

"Alright." Haruka replied, with a small smile. "Better go fill the bathtub." Haruka said, as she exited Mio's room.

"Hai!" Mio called out in response, still looking for a few more items.

Once Mio found all her toiletries, she made her way over to Haruka's room.

* * *

><p>Mio knocked on Haruka's door before entering.<p>

She went over to Haruka's bathroom to see her still filling up the tub, with her clothes still on.

"It's almost done, it should only take a couple more minutes." Haruka said, turning slightly towards Mio then back at the tub.

"You can put your toiletries in the wash bin." Haruka said, pointing towards a pale pink wash bin.

"Hai." Mio said.

Mio put her stuff down and sat on a washing stool.

"Nee, Haruka-senpai?" Mio asked.

"Nan desu ka?" Haruka replied, kindly.

"What's it like…working with STARISH?"

Haruka just finished filling the tub and put some green tea herbs in it.

"Well, for me, STARISH are a great group of guys who support my dream while also supporting their own. I wouldn't be here without them supporting me. They're very hardworking and always give it their best at everything they do. They're like glittering stars that I want to look at, forever. I'm very fortunate to have them in my life." Haruka said, very passionately and lovingly.

"Haruka-senpai…" Mio gasped out, in awe of how deeply her senpai thought of STARISH.

"Me too…" Mio said, quietly.

"Eh?"

"Me too! I was a major fan of STARISH but not anymore...I want to support all of your dreams, along with mine." Mio said, with a determined look on her face.

"Mio-san…" Haruka gave her a wide smile in return as if to say 'Thank you'.

"Well, let's get undressed!" Mio said, returning to her playful nature as she grabbed Haruka's hand.

"H-hai." Haruka said, while being dragged to the changing area behind the shower door.

They undressed themselves in the changing area and put the day's clothes in the hamper. Mio grabbed her pastel purple towel and wrapped her hair up with a smaller, identical towel. Haruka grabbed her white towel and they headed into the bath.

"I'll wash your back, Haruka-senpai." Mio offered, as she sat Haruka on a stool.

"Hai, arigatou." Haruka said, while facing the mirror and shower head in front of her.

Mio grabbed the pale pink wash bin and filled it with with water and soap.

She also grabbed a washcloth and proceeded to wash Haruka's back.

"Ano…Haruka-senpai?"

"H-hai?"

"You need to remove your towel for me to wash you."

There was a brief silence before Haruka slipped off her towel, letting it fall around her. Haruka blushed a little at this.

"H-haruka-senpai…your breasts are so nice!" Mio exclaimed, in awe as she gazed at her senpai's chest.

"Y-yamete kudasai!" Haruka cried, as she covered her ample sized chest.

"Ah, gomen." Mio said with a chuckle as she finally began to wash Haruka's back.

It was silent for a while and Mio eventually finished washing Haruka and her hair. Haruka entered the bathtub, which was big enough for three people. Mio then began to wash herself.

"Ah, kimochi ii~!" Haruka exclaimed, in a happy tone as she sat in the light green water.

"Nee nee, Haruka-senpai!?" Mio said, not being able to hold back the mischievous tone in her voice.

"H-hai?" Haruka answered, a little afraid of the question.

"I know you can't fall in love but…what do you think about STARISH individually, romantically speaking!?" Mio asked excitedly as she washed her arms.

Haruka sank in the tub for a second from shock. She jumped up almost immediately.

"W-w-what are you talking about! I like them all equally as close friends!" Haruka exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Don't be shy, Haruka-senpai~! I just know you have something that attracts you to them all~." Mio sang.

"N-no way!" Haruka exclaimed, as she faced away and covered her blushing face with her hands.

"Mou, cheap stake…" Mio said pouting. "I'll get it out of you one day…" she muttered, unheard by Haruka.

Mio finished washing herself and hopped in the bath with Haruka.

"Mmh~, saiko!" Mio said as she stretched her arms.

"Hai, desu." Haruka agreed they sat in the tub in a comfortable silence and got out not to long after.

They changed into their pajamas and exchanged a few words when departing for the night.

"Oyasumi, Mio-san." Haruka said as she waved goodnight from her door frame which Mio was exiting from. Mio was wearing a creme colored, frilly pajama gown with brown polka-dots with matching shorts. Haruka wore a baby blue button up sleeveless nightgown that reached down a little passed mid-thigh.

"Oyasumi, senpai. I can't wait for tomorrow!" Mio said excitedly as she pumped her arms.

"Me too. I can't wait to hear you play!" Haruka said excitedly.

"Just you wait, tomorrow is a day to look forward to!" Mio said with a small salute and wink as disappeared into her room.

"I believe that to be true." Haruka said with a smile as she headed of to bed herself.

Everyone was in their room asleep, awaiting the day to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! So I'm finally done with this chapter but I don't know how w<strong>**ell it turned out. Oh well! Please review and let me know your enjoying the story so far! Pointers are very much appreciated as well as requests! Don't be shy, just ask me~ Until the next update, Sayonara readers! **


	4. Chapter 4: Mornings & Piano playing

**What's up my peeps! I'm back with another chapter of my great (?) story! Once again, I just want to thank everyone that reads my story! I know it's off to a slow start but it'll start to get better, promise! Review to let me know if your enjoying the story so far or just plain critique my story. Helps me either way.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR THE LYRICS USED IN THIS CHAPTER OR FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**Let's journey in to the ****story, nee?**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and early morning the next day, in the master course dorms. Even though you'd think everything was calm, everyone was excited to get to know the brand new addition and co-composer of STARISH!<p>

...

"Mmm..." Mio murmured as I tried to shield her eyes from the light that peaked into her room with her hand.

"Man, I've never been a morning person..." Mio complained. But when she realized where she was, her eyes snapped open and sat up in her soft bed.

"Ah, that's right! I officially became STARISH's co-composer!" Mio exclaimed as she smiled widely to herself. Mio looked at her clock and saw she woke up at a good time, 7 am.

"Thank goodness! No being late on the first day." Mio chanted as she slapped her cheeks and got out of bed.

She went over to her bathroom and took a look into the mirror and saw she had major case of bedhead. But she was used to it.

"What else is new..." she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Mio grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth and then washed her face with some facial soap. She then turned on the warm water for her shower.

"I'll give today 1000% energy!" Mio sang as she removed her clothes and hopped in the shower.

Let's check on everyone else, nee?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokiya, Otoya, and Reiji P.O.V<br>**_

In their room, Tokiya was the first one to wake up. He got up to wake up Otoya and Reiji.

"Otoya, Reiji-senpai, get up. It's morning." Tokiya said.

"Mmm…" was the only response he got from both sleepyheads.

Tokiya walked to his senpai and tried shaking him awake.

"Reiji, wake up!" Tokiya shouted.

Reiji rolled over to his left and hit him square in the face.

An angry vein appeared on Tokiya's face as he went to wake Otoya up, giving up on Reiji.

"Otoya! Wake up already!" Tokiya exclaimed right above Otoya. But once again, he was hit in the face.

Tokiya felt himself snap as a dark shadow came across his face.

Just then, Otoya and Reiji woke up.

"What's wrong, Toki?" Reiji said as he rubbed his eye, not noticing Tokiya's rage yet.

"You two…PUNISHMENT!" Tokiya yelled as he grabbed both of them by the collar of their T-shirts.

"Wah! What's wrong Tokiya/Toki?!" they both exclaimed as they were dragged into the bathroom, where their punishment awaited them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ren, Masato, &amp; Ranmaru P.O.V<strong>_

"Oi, Jinguji, wake up." Masato said as he opened the curtains, causing Ren to wake up.

Masato was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Geez…" Ren complained as he ran a hand through his silky locks of hair.

"Wake up, we're suppose to hear Shinohara-san play today." Masato said, ignoring Ren's complaining.

"Oh yeah…how could I forget *Cherry-chan's piano playing." Ren purred as he got out of bed.

"Should we wake up, Kurosaki-senpai?" Masato asked, pointing towards their senpai's bed. They both new how their senpai was when anyone tried waking him up, so they decided not to.

"Nah…I think he's fine. I don't think he would care anyways." Ren said as he walked into the bathroom.

Masato nodded his head and looked out the window.

"What skill will she show us?" he asked as he gazed out into the morning sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syo, Natsuki, &amp; Ai P.O.V<strong>  
><em>

Syo dosen't have a choice for waking up first, he _has_ to for his own safety and others.

Syo climbed down the bunk beds and grabbed Natsuki's glasses, carefully off the nightstand. He walked up next to a awaking Satsuki, and quickly placed his glasses on his face.

"Ah, Syo-chan! Ohayo!" Natsuki greeted his short roommate.

"Geez! Just get out of bed already!" Syo exclaimed, frustrated that this was his morning ritual.

"Aw~, Syo-chan is cute even when just waking up!" Natsuki gushed as he gave Syo a death hug.

"Let me go, Natsuki!"

Ai began to wake up from the noise the two were making.

"Geez, could you guys be any louder?" he asked, rhetorically as he sat up from his pillow.

"Ohayo, Ai-senpai!" Natsuki greeted with a closed-eye smile, with a suffocating Syo in his arms.

Ai sweat dropped.

_'Oh boy…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cecil and Camus P.O.V<strong>_

Camus blew ice onto Cecil, finding it the easiest way to wake the prince.

"Wah! Camus! I told you to stop waking me up like that!" Cecil complained angrily.

"Be grateful I woke you up at all, peasant." Camus said as he pointed his staff at Cecil's face.

"Grrr…" Cecil growled as he pushed Camus' staff away.

"I'll have you know, I'm a prince! I'm of higher status than you, count!" Cecil pointed out, as he rose form his bed.

"Here, I'm the one of higher experience!" Camus countered.

The kept arguing as they got ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruka's P.O.V<strong>_

"I'm so excited for today." Haruka said as she brushed her hair in front of her bathroom mirror.

Haruka had already taken her shower and was just about done getting ready.

"I'll go check on Mio after I'm done here." Haruka said as she hummed a tune.

"Maybe I'll even play the piano with her…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time<strong>** Skip~**_

Everyone met up in the living room and decided to have breakfast. Masato, Reiji, and Haruka were in charge of cooking while everyone sat the breakfast table.

"I'm super excited for today!" Otoya exclaimed as he stretched in his chair.

"Yup! I'll show you guys something great today." Mio said as she put a fist to her chest.

"I'm sure you will, Mio-chan!" Natsuki said as he glomped her from behind. (It honestly looked like a chock-hold!)

Mio proceeded to turn blue and repeatedly tap on Natsuki's arm, as a signal to let go.

"Oi, Natsuki let go!" everyone exclaimed, fearing for Mio's health.

Once he let go, Mio's head fell on the table and a her soul was flouting out the corner of her mouth.

"Oi, don't die just yet!" Syo yelled as he shook her shoulders.

Mio was still half dead until the food was brought to the table.

When the delicious scents of miso soup, rice, broiled fish, *natto, *tamagoyaki, *tuskemono, and *nori hit her nose, she was revived and ready to eat.

"Oishisou!" Mio said as she clasped her hands together, in pure delight.

"Arigatou!" Haruka, Masato, and Reiji said in unison.

Masato passed out everyone's dishes and chopsticks for the meal and *'Itadakimasu!' was said before they ate their food.

...

After breakfast, Mio asked Haruka to take her to the practice room.

"Sure, Mio-san." Haruka said as she showed the way and STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT followed.

Once there, Mio took in the size of the room and marveled at it.

"Sugoi…!" Mio exclaimed.

Mio eyes made contact with the piano, she rushed over to it.

"Wow, this piano is great!" Mio exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

Mio's hands touched the keys as she began to play a song and sing along.

A song that they knew all too well...

_DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE HEY!_

_10! Are you ready?_

_9! Are you ready?_

_8! Are you ready?_

_7! 6!_

_5! Are you ready?_

_4! Are you ready?_

_3! Are you ready?_

_2! 1!_

_saa Let's Song!_

_yume o utaou (Let's Shout!)_

_sora ni utaou (Let's Go!)_

_HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou_

_miria no chizu o (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou_

_kono REBORYUSHON (We are)_

_IKImashou (STARISH)_

_ai o Change The Star_

_Check It Out!_

Everyone looked at Mio with astonished faces when she stopped playing. Her voice was sweet and bubbly yet having soft undertones to it. It wasn't overly high pitched or to deep. It suited her in a strange yet per sect way. Mio didn't look up. She had her eyes closed and started to play a different song and sing along to it.

_kono hiroi hoshi no naka _

_bokura wa naze deatte _

_sora o miageterun darou?_

_ikusen no toki o koete__  
><em>

_hitotsu no MERODI_

_kyou o shitteta youna..._

_ We'll Be..._

_kokoro no oku o_

_Maybe..._

_terashite ageru_

_Make Your Happiness _

_seiza o RANPU ni_

_soshite_

_todoketainda_

_zutto_

_issho ni iyou_

_shinjitainda_

_bokura no mirai o_

_"hitori ja nai kara ne"_

_bokura ga tsutsunde ageru_

_mamorasete_

_ari no mama kimi o..._

_HATO ni hibikaeste_

_kimi to ua iu na no onpu o_

_sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni_

_chizu wa ashita o shashiteru_

_nanairo ni somete..._

Mio finished playing the song and looked up as she snapped out of her trance. She saw everyone's wide eyes and giggled.

"What's wrong? Was I bad?" Mio asked with a fake pout.

"Iie! You were wonderful, Mio-san!" Haruka exclaimed with bright eyes.

"Yeah, you were great, Mio. You have the gift of the muses along with, Haruka." Cecil said as he stood next to her.

"Who would have thought you had such a awesome voice." Syo said as he crossed his arms and smiled towards Mio.

"That was wonderful singing!" Otoya exclaimed as he gave a thumbs up and a warm smile.

"You really have a gift. Your on the same level as Nanami-san." Masato said.

"Your piano playing was also great." Tokiya agreed as he nodded his head in approval.

"Your singing voice was lovely, truly." Natsuki said in a slightly more serious way than usual, catching Mio and everyone of guard.

Mio blushed a little as she looked up towards everyone.

"Arigatou minna!" Mio exclaimed with a shy smile which everyone found cute.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Cherry." Ren said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your signing is on a level of an idol…strange for a composer." Ai said as he stared at Mio with an intrigued stare.

"Thank you…?" Mio said, unsure if that was a compliment.

"Seems you have some talent." Camus said.

Mio sweat dropped.

_'Was that even a compliment?' _ Mio wondered, a little irratated.

Mio turned towards Haruka, quickly forgetting her irritation.

"Haruka-senpai, why don't we play a duet?" Mio asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Haruka said happily as she sat next to her.

Mio and Haruka began to play _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star _and even harmonized to it, which surprised everyone since Haruka rarely sang.

When they finished they smiled to each other.

"That was great, senpai! I'd expect nothing less from you!" Mio praised.

Haruka wasn't used to so much praise and turned away shyly and stuttered out a 'Thanks'.

Ranmaru suddenly came in and started shouting at at Masato and Ren.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up!?"

Ren cooly replied. "You always get violent when someone tries to wake you up."

"It's true." Masato agreed.

"You guys-" Ranmaru was cut off by Reiji.

"Now, now Ran-ran! No need to get mad!" Reiji said trying to calm him down.

"Tch, whatever." Ranmaru said as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the wall.

They continued to play and even STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT sang along to a couple songs until they left for work at about 2.

The only ones left in the room were Mio, Haruka, Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki.

"How about we eat lunch? I'll cook." Haruka said as she got up from the piano seat.

"I'll help!" Mio sang as she two got up.

"Me too~!" Natsuki chanted as he sprung from his seat.

"NO. WAY." Syo and Otoya said slowly.

"Aww, why not~?"

"Don't even set foot in the kitchen!" Syo yelled as he pointed a finger at his friend.

Mio wondered why they were both so against Natsuki helping but didn't bother to ask.

"Let's all go then." Mio said as she stepped out of the room with everyone following.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, it's the end of my longest chapter yet! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting but I can't give anything away, all you need to know is bad boy Satsuki will appear! ^.^ You could even leave suggestions of what will happen in the next chapter, if you feel like it! <strong>

**P.S.**

**I realized I used a lot of japanese phrases in this chapter that _not_ _everyone_ will know. So here:**

**Nori - dried seaweed**

**Natto - fermented soybeans **

**Tamagoyaki - rolled omelet**

**Tsukemono - pickles**

**Itadakimasu - "Thanks for the food"**

**About the whole cherry thing, the name Mio means, beautiful (_Mi_) cherry blossom (_ou) _or thread (_o)_**

**Do you guys like the nickname? Yes? No? Let me know!**

**Lyrics from Moonlit Sanctuary.**

**Ok, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mio, meet…Satsuki?

**Hi guys! I'm back and I bring you Natsuki's alter ego, Satsuki! *cue confetti explosion.* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S- I'll eventually having a Q & A with Mio so that you guys will get to know her better as a character and a person. So leave some questions you have in the review, please~!**

**Lets go! :3**

* * *

><p>"Ok, what should we make for lunch?" Mio asked the boys with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Curry!" Otoya shouted as he raised his hand.

Mio deadpanned. "Ittoki-senpai, we had curry last night."

"But it's my favorite~!" Otoya whined.

"Sorry but, no. What about you guys?" Mio asked gesturing towards Syo and Natsuki.

"How about, fried rice?" Natsuki suggested with his usual cheery smile.

"Sounds good to me." Syo said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Ok then, me and Haruka will get right on that!" Mio cheered as she grabbed a green apron and tied it around her waist. She gave Haruka her apron and they were off to the kitchen.

"This is nice~" Otoya said with a blissful look on his face.

"Yeah, were the only ones who get to eat Haru-chan and Mio-chan's cooking!" Natsuki agreed gleefully.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to brag to everyone else when they get back." Syo said with a high-and-mighty look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruka and Mio in the Kitchen<strong>_

"Haruka-senpai, today I'll finally be able to show you my cooking skills!" Mio exclaimed as she held a spatula towards the ceiling as if she was claiming victory.

Haruka clapped in awe and looked forward to the cooking event with her adorable kouhai.

"Alright, let's get the ingredients. I'll get the rice and you get the vegetables and mushrooms." Mio said as she pointed the spatula at Haruka as if she was a sergeant.

"Hai!" Haruka exclaimed as they got to work on their cooking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time Skip~<strong>_

"Sorry for the wait!" Haruka and Mio said in unison.

Haruka and Mio brought the dish full of fried rice and five bowls for all of them.

When Mio set the dish down, she opened the lid and the boys marveled at the food before them and breathed in the luscious smell of it.

"This looks absolutely delicious!" Otoya exclaimed as some drool escaped his mouth.

"Yeah…" Syo and Natsuki agreed, their stares still fixed on the rice.

"It tastes just as good as it looks. I should know, since we both made it." Mio said as she lifted her chin up and _literally,_ sparkled with pride.

Haruka passed out all the dishes. "Well, how about we eat now?"

"Hai!" the boys said enthusiastically.

Haruka and Mio giggled.

Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki took their servings first. But, due to the steam of the rice, Natsuki's glasses fogged up.

"Huh?" Natsuki said as he reached to take off his glasses.

"Dame!" Haruka, Syo, and Otoya yelled simultaneously.

Mio jumped at the sudden outburst and was majorly confused.

"I-I'll blow it for you!" Syo said hastily.

"Arigatou, Syo-chan! You're always so kind to me." Natsuki said as his glasses cleared.

However, as Syo kept blowing, Natsuki began to feel the urge to sneeze…and Syo noticed all but it too late.

"Achoo!"

As he sneezed, his glasses flew of his face, onto the table.

All of them had a look of horror on their faces, except for Mio, who wondered: _'What's the big deal?'_

Mio picked up Natsuki's glasses and got up from her seat and walked next to him, handing them out to him.

"Here you go, Shinomi-" the glasses were slapped out of Mio's hand, onto the floor.

"H-hey, what's the big idea, Shinomiya-senpai!?" Mio shouted somewhat irritated.

Syo scrambled for the glasses, but not quick enough.

**(From here, I'll refer as Satsuki until the glasses are back on. Continuing...)**

Satsuki stood up from his seat, towering over, a now frightenend, Mio.

Mio looked up, not seeing her senpai's usually happy and friendly eyes. They were replaced with harsh, violent, and threatening ones.

Mio stepped back, knowing something was wrong.

Haruka stood from her seat and held Mio's shoulders.

"W-what's going on?" Mio asked her, shakily.

"Mio-chi! Nanami! Get away!" Otoya warned as he stood from his seat.

Syo tried to get the glasses back on Satsuki by jumping behind him, only to be dogged and pushed forward.

"The names Satsuki, baka!" Satsuki exclaimed harshly to Mio who flinched.

"You must be the newbie. Sadly, I don't have the time or patiences for runts that slow me down." Satsuki stated.

"W-Wha-"

"Satsuki!" Syo hollered as he tried yet again to get the glasses back on him, only barely missing him.

"Shorty here is becoming a pain." Satsuki said as gripped both of Syo's wrists.

He threw Syo over he shoulder, onto the floor and decided to make a break for it.

"Better catch me if you want your Natsuki back!" Satsuki hollered behind him.

Everyone was in shock, none greater than Mio's though.

"What…just...happened?" Mio asked with a blank face that was quite pale.

Mio's soul came out of her body as she fell backwards from shock.

Luckily, Syo caught her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 min later...<em>**

Mio was placed in a chair as Syo explained to her what happened.

"So let me get this straight. Shinomiya-senpai has another personality, called Satsuki, that only comes out when his glasses are removed? And he's the complete opposite of Shinomiya-senpai, being violent and super dangerous?" Mio repeated with a confused yet curious gaze.

"That's basically it." the three said with a nod.

"B-but, where did he come from?"

Syo looked at Otoya and Haruka with a worried look as they did the same.

"I don't know…it must have been something that happened to him before I met him." Syo said as he slumped his shoulders.

Mio looked down at her lap, sadly.

"But Satsuki had said before that it's his job is to be a form of protection for Natsuki." Syo said with folded arms.

"A form of protection?" everyone asked.

"That's all I know. I don't know exactly what he's protecting Natsuki from…" Syo said.

A brief silence fell in the dreary room. The food was still left on the table, forgotten and getting cold, but that was the least of their worries.

"We still need to go find him! Who knows what damage he'll do on his own!" Otoya shrieked.

"Ittoki-kun's right! We can't stand here moping, we need to find Satsuki-san as soon as possible!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we'll have to split up." Syo said. "I'll go with Shinohara, you two go look."

"Hai!" they both yelled as the ran off to go look for the tall blonde.

Even though they had bigger problems at hand, Syo couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that Otoya was with Haruka. How couldn't he? He loved the girl for crying out loud.

But Mio needed him, having the most info about Satsuki and being the toughest. Without thinking, Syo turned around and grabbed Mio's hand and pulled her out of the chair.

"Let's go! We should to find him before everyone comes back!" Syo exclaimed still holding the glasses right hand.

"H-hai, Syo-senpai!"

As they ran out of the kitchen, Syo glismped at the clock. 3:54 pm.

They had about four hours to find Satsuki. That would be a plenty amount of time.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Woah...that escalated quickly. O_O What will they do!? Will they find him in time!? Will some feelings <strong>**develop!? Will we get some singing action? Sorry, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter for these questions to be answered~! And some of you might notice that I used the same method of getting Natsuki's glasses off the same way they did in season 1, the first time Satsuki debuted. I ****couldn't think of anything original to get his glasses off, sorry.**

**Did I do a good job with the representing characters this chapter? I have a hard time with Satsuki and Tokiya the most…-_-"**

**Let me know in the reviews! And look out for the new chapter, since I update rather quickly. (You guys must think I have no life -_-'')**

**Bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Believe Me!

**hWhat's up guys? Here's another delightful chapter of my randomly awesome fan fiction! Before, Satsuki was unleashed and now Otoya, Haruka, Syo, and Mio must find him before everyone comes back from work! They're in for some troubles...**

**I just wanna say thanks to all that ****reviewed! 1, 2, Arigatou! Animegirl4891, I understand that you LOVE Ren with Mio but, keep in mind that the no love rule still applies in my story so romance won't happen so easy. Don't worry, I have things in store for you…hehe… Anyways-**

*** I DON'T OWN UTAPRI. I ONLY OWN MIO AND THE PLOT ***

**P.S- Sorry for any and all mistakes! :P**

* * *

><p>"Syo-senpai, do you even know where to start looking for Satsuki?" Mio asked, exhausted from running.<p>

"Of course!" Syo exclaimed confidently.

But after about 5 minutes, he gradually came to a stop and turned to Mio and grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't have clue where to look..." Syo said with his head down in shame.

Mio sweat dropped and gave a nervous pity laugh.

"It wouldn't be smart for him to be somewhere inside so, maybe we should check outside?" Mio suggested.

"Your right, good thinking Shinohara!" Syo said with a wide smile.

Mio returned the smile and took his hand, leading him to the garden.

"We should text Ittoki-senpai or Haruka-senpai to look in the front garden." Mio said as she looked back at a blushing Syo.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she slowed her pace a little, thinking she was running to fast even though, she wasn't.

Syo was easily able to keep up but he was blushing for a different reason...

"N-n-nothing! Keep going!" Syo said as he took the lead, not wanting Mio to be able to see his face anymore.

"Ok!" Mio cheered as she kept up with him.

Syo whipped out his phone and texted Otoya.

_'Check outside for Satsuki, stat!' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruka &amp; Otoya P.O.V<strong>_

"Mou, where can Satsuki be!?" Otoya exclaimed as his hands frantically messed up his hair.

His phone vibrated, signaling a text and he looked.

"Nee nee, Nanami, look at this!" Otoya called the rosette over.

"Nani, Ittoki-kun?" Haruka asked with her gentle voice as she appeared around the wall.

"Syo said we should look for Satsuki outside."

"That's a good idea! Let's go, Ittoki-kun." Haruka said.

"Hai!" Otoya exclaimed with a determined grin.

When they reached the front of the vast front garden, they split up and searched for the missing Satsuki.

Otoya had gone to the inclosed area and left Haruka to go to the more open areas. Surely Satsuki wouldn't be out in the open.

Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mio &amp; Syo P.O.V<strong>_

"Syo-senpai!" Mio called for her short senpai.

"Nani!? Did you find him!?" Syo hollered in reply, rushing over.

"No, but these flowers are so pretty!" Mio squealed in delight as she touched her cheeks.

Syo grew a three way vein and shouted: "Can you focus on the task at hand!?"

"K-kidding! I was just kidding! I'll look seriously now, promise!" Mio pleaded as she crouched down and put her hands on her head.

"Geez, where can the jerk be…" Syo said exasperatedly as he looked at his maroon colored watch.

"We've spent almost an hour looking and still no sign of him!" Syo exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air, knocking his fedora off.

Syo crouched down as well and scratched his hair in frustration.

Mio looked up from her hands and crawled over to Syo and picked up his hat. She dusted it off and lifted up his chin to stuff his hat back on down to his eyes.

"Daijoubu, Syo-senpai! I'm sure we'll find him so, cheer up." Mio said with a bright closed-eyed grin as she held the sides of his hat.

Syo lifted his head up and meet Mio's gaze, noticing how close they were.

"O-Ok, I get it." Syo muttered as he lightly pushed her away while putting his arm up to block her view of his baby pink shaded face.

Mio didn't take notice though as she gave a small smile and offered a hand to him. They stood up and Mio noticed something...

"Hey, we're the same height!" Mio declared, measuring their height with her hand.

Syo flinched under the realization that he was indeed the same height as his _younger female_ kouhai.

"Haha! T-That's hilarious!" Mio laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"I-It's not funny! Stop laughing, dammit!" Syo yelled.

Mio's laughter died down…after about 3 minutes, and she remembered the task at hand.

"Let's keep looking." Mio said as she went near the numerous trees in the garden.

"Yeah." Syo said as he turned around to start searching again, only to be face to face with glaring green eyes.

Syo yelped and jumped back almost falling on his butt which would have crushed the glasses.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Syo-chan." Satsuki said tauntingly.

"I'm not little!" Syo retaliated out of anger.

"Syo-senpai?" Mio called out to him as she emerged from some bushes with leaves in her hair.

"Don't come over here!" Syo yelled, startling Mio. She looked over and saw the tall figure that was indeed, Satsuki.

"S-Satsuki!" Mio gasped.

"You…sadly, you're not needed here. You intend to hurt Natsuki, don't you? Like she did!" Satsuki hollered as he glared intensely.

"W-What are you talking about?! I wouldn't hurt anyone here!" Mio shouted out in defense.

"Is that right…?" Satsuki said intimidatingly as he approached Mio. However, Syo intervened.

"Don't get any closer, dammit!" Syo shouted as he stood in front of Satsuki, arms stretched out acting as a shield.

_'Syo-senpai…he's protecting me…'_ Mio thought as she put her hands on her chest and smiled ever so slightly.

However, her smile was completely erased when Satsuki spoke.

"And what are you gonna do, little boy?" asked as he gripped Syo's shirt lifting him off the ground.

"Syo-senpai!" Mio yelled out in worry.

"Grrr! Satsuki, don't do this. Just put the glasses back on and let us have Natsuki back." Syo said as he tried to control his anger as he ever so slowly, got the glasses out of his back pocket.

Too bad Satsuki noticed and dropped Syo to the ground and landing with an 'Oof'.

"Stop it, Satsuki!" Mio hollered as she rushed to Syo's aid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruka &amp; Otoya P.O.V<strong>_

"Still no sign of him…" Haruka sighed, exhausted.

"Yeah…" Otoya agreed.

_"Stop it, Satsuki!"_

Otoya snapped up to attention.

"Nanami, did you hear that?" Otoya asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah it sounded like Mio-san!" Haruka cried.

"Let's go!" Otoys exclaimed as he grabbed Haruka's hand and began running towards Mio's shrieks.

...

Once there, they saw Syo on the ground and Mio at his side while Satsuki got closer.

"Mio-chi/Mio-san!" they both hollered.

Mio's head turned as she saw the two redheads.

"Guys!" Mio exclaimed with relief in her voice.

Sadly, Satsuki wasn't finished just yet. He grabbed Mio by the wrists and hoisted them above her head and pushed her against a tall bush wall.

"Satsuki, stop this!" Otoya shouted as he ran to help Mio.

"No, stop don't get closer!" Mio shouted.

"You're an idol, you can't get hurt! Help Syo-senpai!" Mio exclaimed as she pointed her chin towards him.

"B-But Mio-san!" Haruka exclaimed with worry.

"Help him, he has the glasses!" Mio shouted not taking 'no' for an answer.

Satsuki was annoyed that the girl still had some fire in her. He grabbed her chin and forcefully snapped her face into his.

"You sure have guts, ignoring me right now given your situation." Satsuki said with a deep voice in Mio's ear that made her shiver with fear.

"S-stop! This isn't you, Shinomiya-senpai!" Mio exclaimed as she struggled in Satsuki's grasp.

"Baka, I already told you-"

"No! You are still part of Shinomiya-senpai and he would never hurt anyone!"

Satsuki was taken aback at the claim and loosened his grip on her.

Mio let her head drop to the ground.

"Please…just let us have Shinomiya-senpai back…I promise you, I would never intend to hurt him, you, or anyone…" Mio said.

Mio snapped her head up to meet Satsuki's eyes. "So please, come back to us, Natsuki!"

Just as Mio shouted this, Syo managed to plant the glasses on him from behind.

Natsuki let go of Mio completely and straightened up and blinked in confusion.

"S…shinomiya-senpai…?"

"Are? Oh, Mio-chan." Natsuki said with a playful grin.

"And Syo-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed as he hugged his small friend.

"Argh! Let go of me!" Syo shouted shoving Natsuki's head away.

Mio sunk down to the floor from confusion and shock.

"Shinomiya-senpai? Don't you remember what happened?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Mio-chan?" Natsuki asked with complete innocence.

Otoya and Haruka walked over to Mio and helped her up.

"You see, Shinomiya-san doesn't seem to remember what happens when he has his glasses of, let alone, a split personality." Haruka explained while looking at Natsuki.

"Yeah, that's the must troubling thing." Otoya added with a nod.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I'm just glad that this is all over." Mio sighed as she smiled looking on as Syo was still fighting off a normal Natuski. A realization hit Mio.

"Syo-senpai! What time is it!?" Mio asked.

Syo looked at his watch. "Yabe! (Oh no) It's been about half an hour!"

"Well, we still have time." Lets just go warm up the rice and save most of it for dinner!" Otoya cheerfully suggested.

"Good idea, Ittoki-senapai!" Mio said as she began to take off to the kitchen.

"Race you guys their!" Mio cheered.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Otoya and Syo hollered as they began to run after her.

"I'll join too!" Natsuki said happily as he began running too.

Haruka sighed and jogged her way over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time Skip~<strong>_

"We're home!" a horde of men's melodic voices exclaimed at the front of the dorms.

"We're in the kitchen!" five melodic voices hollered back.

They all followed the voices to the kitchen and saw the five of them sitting at the table.

"What are you guys doing?" Cecil asked.

"Me and Haruka-senpai just finished making dinner!" Mio cheered as she placed the reheated rice in the center of the table.

"Let's all eat." Haruka said as she carried all the dishes.

"I would love to try both of your cooking, My Dear Ladies." Ren cooed to Mio and Haruka with a wink.

Haruka blushed and looked downwards while Mio playfully rolled her eyes with a light blush.

Everyone glared at Ren for the comment.

"Let us help." Masato offered.

"Thanks, Hijirikawa." Haruka said with a smile that Masato returned.

"I hope there's desert." Camus said as he pointed his staff.

Everyone sweat dropped.

After they set up the table, they began to eat. After the meal they all talked about their day at work. The five of them listened to every word.

"So what did you guys do today?" they all asked in unison.

Otoya, Syo, Mio, and Haruka flinched for a second and glanced at each other.

"Actually, what did we do today? I can't remember for some reason…" Natsuki wondered out loud as he stroked his chin.

The four of them began to sweat a little.

"W-Well, we just ate and helped Mio and Nanami with composing!" Otoya fummed a little _too _quickly.

"Isn't that right, Nanami?" Otoya asked Haruka directing the suspicious eyes to her.

"Eh!? Ah, yes that's what we did! Hehe…" Haruka said with a twitching smile.

"Yup, that's all we did!" Mio said briskly as she sipped her water, avoiding eye contact.

The guys took unpersuaded glances at each other but left it be.

"If you guys say so…" Tokiya said as he got up.

_'That was close!' _Otoya, Haruka, and Mio thought. Natsuki was still left unsure of the whole thing.

_'There's no way in hell they weren't suspicious! All's well ends well, I guess…' _Syo thought with a sigh.

As they all left the kitchen for bed, Mio pulled Syo aside from everyone.

"Syo-senpai…I just wanted to say thanks for protecting me earlier." Mio said with a shy smile.

"Ah…I probably looked uncool, huh?" Syo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"N-No, not at all! You were really cool and brave!" Mio exclaimed as she took a step closer.

Syo was a little surprised and he hid his blushing face under his hat. "W-well, I only did what made sense in the situation." Syo said going all 'Tsundere'.

"That's fine. I still appreciate it~!" Mio sang as she spun on her heal.

"Mio-san!" Haruka called.

"Gotta go. See ya, senpai!" Mio said with a small salute as she ran off.

Syo stood their for a moment, still in a daze and began too take off for his room. But little did they know, that someone was watching them...

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this chapter and I'm so happy! This chapter concludes Mio meeting Satsuki btw so the next chapter will be on a completely different topicarc. Who was the one peeking on them? You guys can vote for whoever (as long as it make sense to me who it is. It'd be random if it was like, Ranmaru or something.) :P I hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7 (Bonus): Halloween special!

**Sorry for the wait, my dear readers. I've been so busy! So since it's about that time, here is a Halloween special. And plus, it's Cecil-sama's B-day! **

**^.^ This chapter does not have to do with the story. Think of it as a bonus chapter.**

**I don't own Uta no Prince-sama! (If I did, there would be at least one kissing scene!)**

**Sorry for any mistakes & ****Happy (late) Halloween!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shining agency is about to have a Halloween party tonight! Let's see how everyone's doing<strong>_

_**...**_

"We're home~!" Mio and Haruka exclaimed at the front door.

When they walked in, they saw STARISH and Quartet Night decorating for the Halloween party tonight.

"Wow, you guys! The decorations look great!" Mio exclaimed in awe as she looked spacious and spooky party room.

"Good job, minna! Let us help." Haruka said with a warm smile.

"Thanks!" they all replied.

"I'm so excited for tonight's party!" Otoya exclaimed as he cut out pumpkin shapes.

"Although, it was pretty strange when Mr. Saotome suddenly proposed this idea." Tokiya said putting up black and orange streamers.

"But it sounds so fun!" Natsuki cheered as he cut big, construction paper bats.

"But what is Halloween, really?" Cecil asked as he set up some cobwebs.

"According to my research, Halloween is a western tradition of festive activities and celebration of souls of the dead. It is also known as, All Hollow's Eve." (Is that right?) Ai explained monotonously as he drew spiders.

"Geez Ai-Ai, you make it sound so boring." Reiji said as he glomped his cyan haired bandmate head.

Syo rolled his eyes before his attempt at explaining. "Basically, it's a night of having fun with scary things and eating candy."

"What an unusual holiday..." Cecil said stroking his chin.

"Like this!" Syo yelled as he jumped from the floor with a contorted goblin mask on his face.

Almost everyone screamed at Syo's jump scare while he rolled on the floor laughing.

"That was not funny, Syo-senpai!" Mio yelled mad that she fell for that scare.

"O-Oh…y-yes…it was!" Syo said in gasps through his laughter. "Y-you should've seen your faces!"

"Syo-chan, that was scary~!" Natsuki exclaimed.

Syo continued to laugh while everyone ignored him and continued working.

...

After Syo's laughter, they were all able to finish way ahead of time.

"Finally, we finished!" Syo said as he sat down in a chair, stretching.

"Now we can start cooking!" Natsuki squealed excitedly.

"Not you, though!" Syo bark, earning a whiney 'Why~?' from Natsuki. "Cause you'll kill us. Simple!"

"Haha…me, Haruka, Hijirikawa, Jinguji, and Rei-senpai will handle cooking." Mio said as she looped Haruka's arm and walked over to said boys.

"Leave it to us!" Reiji exclaimed while saluting with two fingers.

"Sure, and I'll be sure to show you two some _techniques." _Ren purred behind Haruka and Mio's ears, making them shiver and blush a little.

_'He's talking about cooking…right?'_ Mio and Haruka thought.

"Jinguji…!" Masato growled, making Ren back off.

"A-Anywys, why don't you guys go pick up the costumes at Mr. Saotome's office?" Haruka asked the remaining boys.

"Sure thing!" they said as the rest of Quartet night followed.

"Let's get it started!" Mio exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later, in the Kitchen...<strong>_

"Rei-senpai~! How do you get your fried chicken to taste so good!?" Mio asked as she gazed at Reiji's perfect fried finger food.

"Hehe, hi~mi~tsu!" (secret) Reiji sang as he waved a finger with a wink.

"Mou, cheap stake…" Mio mumbled with a pout. She walked over to her own cooking of steamed pork buns.

"Mio-san, those look great." Haruka said picking over her kouhai's shoulder.

"Hehe, thanks." Mio said with a smile, while scratching the back of her head.

Masato was busy concentrating preparing cooking his fancy fish platter, while Ren cooked pizza. Haruka baked mini, chocolate soufflés and Reiji was just about done with his fried chicken.

"And…done!" Reiji exclaimed after placing his finished products on a serving tray.

"Sugoi, senpai!" Mio cheered as she clapped.

"I'm just about done over here, too." Masato said, putting the finishing touches on his cooked fish platter.

"Wow…it's so pretty!" Mio exclaimed in glee.

"It almost looks too good to eat, Hijirikawa-san." Haruka complimented. Masato smiled in reply.

"The pizza is done as well." Ren said adding some garnishes to his dish.

"It smells so good~" Haruka and Mio said as they breathed in the delicious scent.

"I wouldn't mind feeding you both, _mouth-to-mouth~._" Ren purred.

"T-That won't be necessary!" Mio and Haruka said in unison with flustered faces.

"Oh, too bad." Ren said with a smirk.

_Ding! Ding!_

"Oh, the soufflés are done!" Haruka exclaimed as she rushed to the oven. She set up her mini soufflés on a desert display stand. Lastly, they all set up side dishes of fruits, vegetables, and various crackers and cheese.

"Done!" they all cheered as they high-fived.

"If the others were able to get the costumes, we should be all set for the party!" Haruka exclaimed with pleased eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Saotome's Office...<strong>_

"BWAHAHAHA!"

"Ano…kaichou, we came to pick up the costumes for the party." Tokiya said, a little frightened.

"GOOD, GOOD! I EXPECT THIS PARTY TO BE THRILLER!" Saotome said as he leaped out of his chair and landed right in front of the startled idols.

"H-Hai!" they exclaimed.

"THE COSTUMES YOU SEEK ARE RIGHT HERE!" He said as he snapped his fingers. A box suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the idols.

"I'M SURE THESE COSTUMES WILL BE TO ALL OF YOUR LIKINGS!" Saotome exclaimed as he did cartwheels of the walls.

"Uh…ok, thanks?" Syo said as he picked up the box. He slowly backed up, followed by everybody else. Saotome continued his deranged laughter as they all exited his office.

"Yay~! We got the costumes!" Natsuki squealed in delight.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of costumes we have!" Otoya exclaimed as he looked at the box.

"Mine better not be anything girly or cute." Syo groaned, glaring at the box he was holding.

"According to my resources, there is a high chance of being satisfied with each costume." Ai said, eyeing the box.

"This is such a waste of time." Ranmaru sighed.

"Why must someone of my standard be forced to wear a get-up?" Camus asked rehotorically.

"It's part of the festivities, I suppose." Tokiya said with closed eyes.

"I see, so this is also part of the festivities of 'Halloween'." Cecil said in understanding.

"Anyways, let's go show Haru-chan and Mio-chan our costumes, nee?" Natsuki proposed.

Everyone gulped.

_'Now I really hope these costumes look good!' _they all thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Party Hall...<strong>_

"Haru-chan~! Mio-chan~!" Natsuki hollered. "We got the costumes!"

Haruka turned around to the returning boys. "That's great guys! We just finished in the kitchen as well."

The table of gourmet foods was set up with glass covers or plastic wrap over them to keep in heat.

"Wow, it all looks so good!" Otoya cheered with some drool in the corners of his mouth.

The "chefs" smiled. "Thank you, we all put a lot of effort into it. We hope everyone will enjoy it." Mio said.

"No doubt about it!" Syo exclaimed. "Anyways, let's see what costumes we have."

"Yeah, let's see em'!" Reiji exclaimed in excitement.

Everyone gathered around to look at their costumes. Syo opened the box and saw each labeled outfit they would be wearing. He looked for his first, wanting to find out what he would be wearing.

**(AN: You can google the image of their costumes for what they actually look like. I would if I were you!)**

"I'm gonna be a witch?" Syo said examining his costume.

"Wah~! Syo-chan that's so cute! Try it on!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, put it on!" Mio agreed.

"Yeah, Ochibi-chan~." Ren teased.

Syo glared at them. "It's not cute! But it does fit my style so I'll wear it."

Syo got up and went to change in the bathroom. The ensemble had a large witch cap, with green undertones, and little ornaments tie at the side. He had a matching cape underneath, he wore a maroon colored shirt that had a collar that reached up to his cheeks with gray sleeves that laced. His pants were the same color and he wore brown ankle boots. He took a deep breath before coming out.

"Kawaii desu, Syo-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed as he glommed the tiny witch.

"Super kawaii desu!" Mio chanted while clasping her hands.

"Yeah…" Haruka said shyly.

"No it isn't! And let me go, Natsuki!" Syo hollered.

"I wanna see mine!" Otoya yelled as he turned his attention to the box. Everyone looked in excitement and curiosity for the next outfit. "Let's see, let's see~…found it!"

Otoya pulled out a skin tight devil costume with red wings, a red tail, and red devil horns. It was mostly black with a red zipper vest with red gloves that reached past the elbows and claws at the finger tips. The rest was skin tight, black leather pants with red boots up to the shins.

Otoya stared at the costume with curiosity and confusion for a couple seconds. "This outfit…"

"Wow…this outfits' is kinda sexy." Mio stated blankly. Otoya blushed at the comment and looked to everyone. "C-Can I really wear this?"

"Of course, Ikki. A little risk is always popular with the ladies." Ren said matter-of-factly with a nod of his head.

He looked back to his costume with some uncertainty.

"Just try it on if you're not sure, Otoyan!" Reiji exclaimed as he pulled his kouhai up and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

"O-Ok!" Otoya said as he went to go change.

5 minutes later, Otoya came out with the costume on.

Mio was the first to speak. "You look so cool!"

"Really?"

"Yup!" she said with a thumbs up.

"It somehow suits you." Syo said, still being hugged by a fanboying Natsuki.

Otoya scratched his head and smiled. "Thanks!"

One by one, all of the gorgeous men got changed into their outfits.

Tokiya was dressed as a werewolf with ears upon his head and black leather pants, a bushy tail, silver belt, and a black jacket with fur ruffles on the shoulder area.

Natsuki had bandages wrapped on his head and wore a faded green blazer with gray pants and shirt with black shoes.

Masato was dressed as the grim reaper, with a prop scythe with a soul necklace and a big black cap with a hoodie with gray mocks underneath.

Ren was a sexy vampire with a white dress shirt with frills, navy blue dress pants, black shoes, and a navy blue cape connected with a gold chain with red shades on the inside. His hair was tied low with a black ribbon, behind his ear with a single braid going through.

Lastly, Cecil was dressed in a butler like costume with a big green bow, a black vest, a white button up, gray dress pants, black shoes, and who could forget…black cat ears and a tail!

Quartet Night was nice too. Reiji was dressed like Peter Pan, Ranmaru was dressed as an Indian tribe member, Camus was a fancy looking pirate with a big ol' hat, and Ai was dresses as a fairy type creature.

The two girls were under a trance from all of the handsome men. they gazed wide eyed at each of them.

"Do you like what you see, My Ladies?" Ren asked leaning forward to the sitting girls with a red rose in his mouth.

The vampire costume must have had a big affect on the two helpless girls. They both blushed red and had their words stuck in their throats.

"Jinguji, that's enough." Masato said.

Mio finally spoke. "W-Well, you guys all look great! Let's try ours on, senpai." Mio said wanting to distract herself.

"Y-Yeah!" Haruka agreed hastily. They didn't take long to find their costumes, since they were the last ones. They both pulled them out at the same time.

"A qipao!?" Mio exclaimed. It was pastel purple, long style qipao with dark pink borders and floral print all over. Below the collar, was a small dark pink ribbon with a diamond shaped cut-out. **(AN: A traditional Chinese dress. Remember, Mio is originally from China!) **

**"**And I'm dressed as a maid? I've never worn anything like this..." Haruka said confused as she looked at the outfit.

The costume came with thigh-high white socks, black Mary Janes, and a frilly hairband. The skirt was ditched high on the waist cutting to mid-thigh with white frills at the hem. It had long sleeves with puffs at the shoulders and white cuffs that had small black buttons at the ends. The white apron came with a big bow at the back. The straps were frilly and the collar part was also frilly with buttons going up to a small black ribbon tying it together.

Mio was actually excited for her costume. "I haven't worn one of these since I was back in China. I wore these when I helped out at Mom's restaurant when I was young." she said with loving eyes.

STARISH and Quartet Night were surprised by both of their costumes and fantasize what they would look like wearing it.

"Senpai, let's try them on!" Mio exclaimed as she grabbed Haruka's arm and rushed to the bathroom.

"E-Eh!" Haruka exclaimed.

STARISH and Quartet Night were left waiting for about 10 minutes. Some were losing patience.

"C'mon! The party is going to start soon!" Syo complained while pacing.

"We have to give them time." Ren said cooly.

"Yeah, some things are worth waiting for." Masato said.

"Eh, Hijirikawa? What's the thing worth waiting for?" Ren asked teasingly putting his arm around the bluenette.

Masato blushed and turned his head away. "I'm not answering that…"

"Ah, but I can't wait to see how cute they look!" Natsuki yelled in excitement.

"Yeah…" everyone agreed.

"We're ready!" Mio voice rang as they both came out.

The boys flinched and spun their heads backwards quickly,wanting to get a look at them. Mio's hair was out of its usual side-ponytail and was worn down with two buns at each side. Haruka stood shyly with Mio pushing her gently forward.

They were all left with their mouths open, taking in the cuteness and sexiness of their costumes.

Mio and Haruka squirmed under their hungry stares until Haruka broke the silence. "D-Do we look bad?"

"N-No! Not even!" they all exclaimed in unison, frightening the girls.

"You two are so cute!" Natsuki squealed as he gave them both a hug. They both squeaked in surprise.

"Oi, Natsuki!" Syo yelled. He leaped up and pulled him away.

"You both look beautiful! Like real princesses!" Cecil said with stunned eyes.

This caused them to blush. "T-Thanks."

Ren walked up to them and grabbed their delicate hands. "I could just each you both up." Ren said seductively as he kissed their hands.

"J-Jinguji-san!" they both exclaimed.

STARISH didn't hesitate to pull him away at that moment.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

"Geh! Saotome!?" they all called.

"YOU ALL SEEM TO BE HAVING FUN! SO LET'S START THE PARTY! BWAHAHAHA!" Saotome called as her jumped from the ceiling attached to a bungee cord. He was dresses as a court jester.

"Ohayo pu~, minna!" a girly voice rang. They all turned to the voice.

"Ringo-sensei!" they all excalimed. He was dressed as a angel while Hyuga was dressed as knight.

"Rin-chan, you look so cute!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Arigatou!" he said as he blew a kiss.

"Kakkoii..." Syo said looking in awe of Hyuga's costume.

Slowly, more guest appeared. Tomo-chan, Raging Ootari, and Heavens!

"Tomo-chan!" Haruka called as she ran to he friend who was dressed as a zombie bride.

"Yahoo, Haruka! You look cute!" Tomo-chan complimented.

"Arigatou." Haruka said shyly.

"Ah, this must be the kouhai of yours I've heard about." Tomo-chan said taking notice of Mio.

"Hello! I'm Mio Shinohara, co-composer of STARISH. Nice to meet you." Mio said with a bow.

"What a cutie!" Tomo-chan said as she patted Mio's shoulder.

STARISH on there hand was less than happy. "What are they doing here!?" they screeched pointing at their nemesis, Heavens.

"C'mon don't be like that." Eiichi said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I wanna party!" Nagi shouted.

"Mm." Kira said.

Eiichi took notice of Mio as well. "And you are?"

_'Woah, it's Heavens!'_ Mio screamed in her mind. She felt nervous under their piercing stares.

"I'm STARISH's co-composer, Mio Shinohara. Nice to make your acquaintance." Mio said with a hasty bow.

"So your another cute toy!" Nagi exclaimed tugging on her arm.

"T-Toy?"

"You didn't think about becoming our composer?" Eiichi questioned.

"No. I've always loved STARISH's and QN's singing. I've always admired Haruka-senpai greatly and I studied hard and always requested for for the position." Mio said while looking back to them.

"I do like your music also, just not as much as STARISH I guess." Mio said with a twitching smile. "But I wouldn't mind composing for you on request, if Mr. Saotome would allow…" she added quietly.

Eiichi grew an angry vein. "Oh really…"

"What's so great about them!?" Nagi asked, glaring at STARISH.

"W-Well, let's not fight about it! Let's have fun!" Mio exclaimed running over to the food table.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

They had fun for hours, even with Heavens being there. At the climax at the party, Saotome announced something.

"WELL PARTY PEOPLE! NOT ONLY IS IT HALLOWEEN BUT, OUR VERY OWN CECIL'S BIRTHDAY! LET'S GIVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PEOPLE!"

Party poppers went off and everyone chanted, "Happy Birthday, Cecil!"

"Wah, arigotou!" Cecil said with pure happiness in his eyes.

"Thought nothing would make me happier then a kiss from my princess, Haruka." Cecil said, kissing Haruka's hand.

"Oi, don't push it, prince!" STARISH barked pulling him away from the blushing girl.

"Aww, but why!" Cecil whined.

Mio and Tomo-chan laughed while patting Haruka's shoulders.

The party was a in full swing and closed with a group picture.

"Everyone, gather around!" Tomo-chan and Mio called.

Tomo-chan set the camera on a timer and ran to the group.

"1, 2, cheese!" everyone shouted.

When the picture came out, everyone laughed at how it came out. The party was a blast!

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done! :) Hope you enjoyed this and I will be getting back to the main story as soon as I can. Until next time, review and favorite please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: TMI & Shuffle Unit project?

**Hey, everyone! I've been having a surge of ideas lately but, I finally**** decided on something for you guys~! ****Especially if you're a Ren lover, hehe~ the other ideas shall be published in later chapters, of course.**

**One piece of info you need for this chapter: Ren sleeps butt-naked. Nude. Bare. In his birthday suit. You get the idea.**

**I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I only own Mio and the plot of this chapter!****  
><strong>

**~Happy reading, minna!~**

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since the Satsuki incident and Mio's been adjusting well to the environment and her new friends. Pretty much everyone has welcomed her with warm arms and is now the valued co-composer of STARISH. Right now, they're all enjoying a nice pre-breakfast chat.<p>

…

"Oi, give me back my hat!" Syo shouted as he reached for the snatched item.

"I just wanna try it on!" Mio whined with a pout as she planted Syo's fedora on her head.

They continued to bicker like children until Masato was fed up.

"Can you guys be quiet?" he asked harshly, looking into the breakfast table area with an annoyed glare.

They both flinched and muttered an apology. Mio threw the hat back onto Syo's head and sat down.

"Mio-san, later we have a meeting to attend at 2 so be sure to remember." Haruka informed her kouhai.

"Ok, I won't forget." Mio replied with a nod.

"What's the meeting about?" Otoya asked.

"Mr. Saotome had said he had a idea for something called, 'shuffle unit singles', with you guys and Quartet Night." Haruka said with a wide smile.

"That sounds like fun!" Natsuki mused

"Yeah!" Otoya and Syo agreed.

"What's a 'shuffle unit'…?" Cecil asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, we don't know all the details but we'll let you guys know when we get back." Mio interjected, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Please do." Tokiya said with a nod.

"By the way, where's Ren?" Syo asked, crossing his arms.

"He's probably still sleeping. Can someone go wake that idiot up?" Masato asked as he went to go get more eggs.

"I'll do it." Mio said as she got up from her seat.

"Are you sure?" Tokiya asked.

"I'll be fine. What's the worse that could happen?" Mio asked sarcastically with a dismissing wave of her hand. She disappeared from the kitchen to wake up the orange haired flirt.

when she left, the group continued to chat for a couple minutes until Masato appeared again.

"Where's Shinohara-san?" Masato asked peeking into the eating area.

"She went to wake up Ren." Otoya answered.

"I-I see..." Masato stuttered with a slight look of alarm in his eyes. He quickly turned back to the stove and continued his cooking, while being in a state of inner turmoil.

_'It should be ok as long as she doesn't-' _Masato's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"What the heck was that!?" everyone shouted at the table. Masato sighed and grew gloom lines on his face as he slumped his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mio's P.O.V<strong>_

"I think this is his room, I hope…" Mio said.

She gently knocked on the door. "Jinguji-senpai! Wake up, you have to eat and go to your jobs today!" Mio shouted outside the door.

.

.

.

…nothing.

"Jinguji-senpai! Don't make me come in there!" Mio shouted, knocking on the door harder.

.

.

.

…still nothing!

_'I can't believe this guy!'_

"I'm coming in." Mio said in an irritated tone with a visible irk mark on her forehead.

She saw that Ranmaru was already gone, leaving only Ren still asleep in his bed. Mio walked up to him and gently shook him while thinking, _'How the heck does his hair remain perfect like that?'_

"C'mon, senpai. Wakey, wakey~!" Mio sang in a desperate tone.

Ren simply turned to his side, ignoring the girls attempts of waking him.

_'I bet he would easily wake up if it was Haruka-senpai...'_ Mio thought as she scratched her hair in frustration. _'You leave me no choice…you forced me to do this…!'_

"Gomen, senpai!" Mio yelled as she yanked off the blanket covering Ren with closed eyes.

The idol still didn't wake up, frustrating her to the point of anger but, upon opening her eyes, "A deer caught in the headlights" expression clocked her face as she dropped the blanket and stepped back.

Finally, that's when Ren opened his blue eyes. "Nani…? What time is it?" Ren said sleepily as he yawned and stretched.

He noticed the covers were off his unclothed body and his eyes traced of his bed to the sheets on the floor. He then noticed Mio, who was now red in the face, sweating heavily, and her mouth closing and opening like a fish. Her eyes fixated on Ren's body, but especially in one area…if you know what I mean.(Gotta keep it T rated!)

It took Ren seconds to realize what the heck was happening. He smirked and looked Mio straight in the eyes. But on the inside, he was flustered, not expecting this to happen so early in the morning.

"KYYAAAAAAAAHH!" Mio screamed as she threw the sheets at Ren's shocked face. She immediately bolted out of the room, creating a breeze as she fled.

Ren continued to sit on his bed, dumbfounded. He sighed and scratched his head and reluctantly got out of bed. He did still had work to do after all and he needed to eat.

_'What a way to be woken up.' _Ren simply thought in his head with a smirk as he hopped in for a quick shower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mio's 3rd Person<em>_ P.O.V_**

_'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!' _was what kept repeating in Mio's mind as she continued running.

_'I just saw something I shouldn't have! On the body of Ren Jinguji, STARISH member nonetheless! Mou, why would you even sleep naked?!'_

"Why me?!" Mio shouted as she approached the breakfast table.

Everyone turned to her direction in confusion and alarm. Mio ran into Haruka's arms, her face still scarlet and body shaking from embarrassment.

"M-Mio-san? What's wrong?" Haruka asked in alarm for her kouhai.

"F-Forbiddenn f-fruit!" **(AN: I…I don't know. I'm so stupid.)** was all Mio could say with out choking on her words. Haruka glanced at everyone who had equally confused expressions on their faces.

"E-Eh? We don't understand..." Haruka said with confused but worried eyes.

Mio merely shook her head and sat down, her head resting on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka looked with worry to her kouhai, wondering what had scarred her.

Just then, Ren strolled into the kitchen.

"Ohayo." Ren cooly said as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

Mio blushed and stared at Ren. _'Why is he acting as if nothing happened? He's probably used to be seen naked for all I know, being the playboy he is.' _Mio thought.

Ren caught Mio starring at him. "You like what you see, Cherry?" he purred with a seductive wink.

Said girl replied by abruptly turning her face towards Haruka's chest, away from Ren's, feeling her face become hot. This pricked everyone's curiosity further.

"Breakfast is ready." Masato calmly said as he served food on the table. It was an American styled breaksest, with waffles, fruit, and…sausages. Everyone served their food portions on their plates and began to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

Of course, Mio completely avoided the sausages. Before Masato went to sit down, he put his hand on Mio's shoulder, startling her a little.

"Please accept my dearest apologies. I didn't count on this happening…" Masato whispered as he glanced to his roommate.

Mio immediately knew what he was talking about. Her cheeks went pink for the fourth time much to Mio's annoyance.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have gone to wake him. I'll get over this mental picture that's been engraved into my mind." Mio whispered back.

Masato felt an arrow pierce his heart at what Mio said, even thought, she didn't mean to say it to make him feel guilty. He went to his seat, still feeling guilty. He glared at Ren a bit, feeling he was partly at fault too. But of course, he feigned innocence.

They all ate a quite breakfast, but the remaining members of STARISH and Haruka couldn't help but wonder what the weird tension they felt between Mio, Masato, and Ren.

Oh well, guess that's for them to know and for you guys to never find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"Geez, that was a lengthy meeting! Lasted for 2 hours, geez!" Mio exclaimed as she spread her arms on the meeting table. They had just finished the day's meeting, leaving them to inform STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT of the work ahead of them.

"Yeah, I know but, I'm looking forward to this 'Shuffle Unit' project." Haruka said as she sorted the packets of info she received.

"No doubt about that, senpai." Mio said with a nod of her head.

"Let's get these papers to everyone." Haruka said as she rose form her seat.

"Hai!" Mio exclaimed as she walked to the exit of the meeting room.

As the two girls walked back to the dorms, curiosity of the mornings events chewed away at Haruka. _'Just what happened this morning?'_

"Nee, Mio-san?"

"Nani, senpai?"

"Ano…I was wondering what happened this morning after you went to wake Jinguji-san..."

Mio froze in her tracks and Haruka proceeded to freak out.

"N-Nevermind, you don't have to tell me!" Mio exclaimed as she flailed her arms around.

"Y-Yeah, let's just say…I saw more then I would liked to." Mio said as she shifted her share of the packets into a different arm.

"Heh?" Haruka asked with a confused expression.

"That's all I'm saying! I'm leaving you behind, senpai!" Mio sang as she dashed for the dorms.

"M-Matte yo (wait) Mio-san!" Haruka called as she dashed in her heels to catch up.

"Hehe, that's why I wear sneakers!" Mio exclaimed as she turned her head back. "And I want to get this info to everyone ASAP!"

Haruka couldn't deny that as she smiled and picked up her speed.

The two reached the front doors in a matter of minutes due to their pointless running that they actually enjoyed. Well, Mio did in any case.

They opened the front doors and gently called out, "We're back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh, this concludes this chapter! From this point on, there will be songs of the Shuffle Unit singles included in most chapters. I got this idea from this from another awesome fanfic. Hope you enjoyed and reviews and really help me to update faster…you can favorite too, while you're at it.<strong>

**P.S: I noticed that there was only one review for my last chapter that I really appreciated ^_^. Did you guys not like it? Should I not do special chapters like that anymore? Or was it just too soon in the story for it? That's how I feel but let me know by reviewing, please! **

**Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9: Shuffling Lot Drawings

**Hello everybody! Here's a new chapter following our two heroines adventures with the hot STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT idols. My laptop kept freezing and being unresponsive before I was able to save it. So that happened. (-_-") Anyways-**

**I DON'T OWN UTAPRI AT ALL! Only own my lilac-eyed, brunette, Mio and plot~! (Though you guys could use an appearance refresher :P)**

**Hope you enjoy my lovelies!~**

**P.S: I recently started watching Love Stage and Free! Just felt like sharing even though you might not care…****whatevs.**

* * *

><p>"We're back!"<p>

Mio walked in and saw none of the boys were back yet, bumming her out a little.

"Aww, no one's back yet." Mio whined.

"It is only 5. They should be back in a few hours or so if not held back from work." Haruka said looking at the clock.

"They better hurry, this is some exciting stuff." Mio said with a deadpan expression while waving the packets around.

"Hehe."Haruka giggled. "We should work on current compositions for a little and begin cooking soon."

"Hai." Mio agreed with a exaggerated nod of her head. She went to put the papers on the coffee table so the guys would clearly see it on their way back.

"Actually, I've been having trouble with one phrase of notes," Mio said remembering the difficulty of the composition. "And I don't know if the image quite right."

"Let's go work in the recording room then, so we can help each other out, nee?" Haruka proposed.

"Un! And I'll bring snacks!" Mio agreed with a closed eyed smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time Skip~<strong>_

"Yup, I think the composition is much better now. Arigatou, Haru-senpai." Mio thanked, reviewing the music she created with the rosette.

"Iie, no problem. It was fun." Haruka said while seating on the piano stool. Haruka looked at the clock. "We should probably head to the kitchen now."

"Ok, I hope the boys are back now!" Mio exclaimed as she leaped of the stool and strolled to exit the recording room.

"Yeah, me too." Haruka agreed.

The two girls made their way to the kitchen, only to their surprise, to find the guys back and already beginning dinner preparations.

"Welcome home, minna-san." Haruka said with a smile while politely bowing.

"Hi, Nanami!" "Haru-chan!" "Yo, Nanami!" "Hello, Kohitsuji-chan~" "Nanami-san, good evening." "Nanami-san." "Princess!" came the various greetings from STARISH, whom completely forgot about Mio's existence. **  
><strong>

"Oi, oi, I exist too." Mio said with sweat drop, while waving her hand.

The boys gave embarrassed looks and mumbled an apology.

"Hehe, just kidding! I know you guys can't help but adore, Haru-senpai~" Mio said with a chuckle as she made her way to the the table along with a Haruka.

"W-W-What're you talking about!?" Otoya shouted/asked with a pink blush coating his cheeks .

"Exactly what I said; you~ guys~ adore~ Haru~ senpai~!" Mio sang in a mocking voice.

"U-Urusai!" Syo shouted, exasperated by the whole topic while blushing.

"It's true though…" Mio mumbled as she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"T-That's enough, Mio-san." Haruka said waving her hands in front of her chest.

"Hai~" Mio replied sweetly to Haruka.

The boys sighed in relief.

"So what're we eating?" Mio asked with excitement.

"Beef steaw." Masato said, now in the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Mio and Haruka said happily.

"So, what did my two Dear Ladies do today?" Ren asked, placing his elbow o the table with his sculpted chin resting in his hand. He gave off a sexy feel that the girls could clearly feel.

Mio rolled her eyes and Haruka chuckled.

"Well, the meeting lasted for a while and we worked on some compositions." Haruka said.

"Oh yeah, what're we gonna do with the 'shuffle unit' thing?" Otoya asked with excitement lacing his voice.

"Didn't you guys get the packets left on the coffee table in the living room?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow.

Otoya stole a glance to the others, who shrugged in reply.

"Nope. We immediately came to the kitchen cause we were all starving!" Otoya sheepishly said as he scratched his hair. Mio face palmed and Haruka sweat dropped and nervously laughed.

"I'll go get them…" Mio sighed with a slight shake of her head as she got up from her seat. As she picked up the packets, she was suddenly tackled from behind.

"W-Woah!" Mio exclaimed in surprise as she broke the hold and whipped her body to see the tackler, seeing that Reiji, along with the rest of Quartet Night were back.

"Hey, hey, Mimi-chan!" Reiji's voice rang in its usual cheerful tone.

"Rei-senpai? You scared me!" Mio exclaimed, putting the packets on her chest.

"Heheh, gomen~" Reiji said in an insincerely followed by a wink.

Mio composed herself quickly and greeted them properly.

"Welcome back, senpais."

"What's for dinner?" was Ranmaru's first sentence.

"Oh, beef steaw." Mio sweat dropped.

"Alright!" Ranmaru silently celebrated as he briskly passed Mio, heading to the kitchen.

"M-Matte, Kurosa-!" Mio called out, only to see Ranmaru was long gone already. Mio sighed and turned to the rest of Quartet Night.

"Here, take these." Mio said handing out 3 of the many packets.

"What's this?" Camus asked, eyeing the papers with a look.

"The info for the unit project we will be doing. We received them at the meeting." Mio explained.

"I assume that you and Nanami-san will be explaining this to us?" Ai asked with his piercing stare. Mio flinched a little, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hai, Mikaze-senpai." Mio said with a weak smile.

"Well, let's have dinner first!" Reiji exclaimed as he marched off to the kitchen like a solider which, Mio found a little cute.

"Yes, and as always, there will be dessert, right?" Camus asked as he began to move.

"I hope so." Mio said, putting the packets on her empty stomach as she walked next to the count. Ai continued to eye Mio with curiosity as he made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was super good!" Cecil exclaimed.<p>

"It really was." Haruka agreed.

"But let's move on to dessert!" Mio, Camus, and Natsuki exclaimed in unison.

"Hai, hai." Masato said, brining out freshly made, strawberry short cake. He began to cut it and serve it everyone.

"Yay~!" Mio squealed in delight as she took a forkful.

"Mmm…" Mio made a face of bliss and was off in her own world.

"Mio-san." Haruka whispered with amusement in her voice. Mio snapped out of her daze and attacked her dessert.

"It's really good." Mio beamed, eating another forkful of cake.

"I have to agree." Camus said, enjoying his own serving.

"Yeah, Masa makes the best cakes!" Natsuki exclaimed while eating the cake and trying to feed a deeply refusing Syo.

"Thanks." Masato said in satisfaction.

"Anyways, let's go over the packet, shall we?" Tokiya said, finishing his small portion of cake. Mio nodded his head and finished her cake at an alarming rate. She and Haruka then passed out the papers.

"I'll give you guys the gist of everything." Mio said. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"*Ahem* This unit we will be working on, is what it means in it's own name, "Shuffle Unit". During this unit series, there will 4 duets and one trio singles. One of the duets will be between one STARISH member and another," Mio concluded as she sat down.

"Hai, we will be working on this for about a month's time so that should be plenty of time." Haruka added.

Cecil raised his hand.

"Yes, Cecil-san?" Haruka asked

"How will we be deciding the pairings?" he asked.

_…Silence..._

Haruka looked to Mio with pleading eyes. Mio sighed and thought for a second. Just then, a light bulb appeared.

"I got this," Mio said with as she got up from her seat and approached Syo giving him a sweet smile. Thanks to years of dealing with Natsuki, Syo knew behind that smile she was plotting something.

"N-Nani?" Syo asked suspiciously.

Mio swiftly snatched Syo's fedora off his head.

"Hey!" Syo yelled, reaching for it.

"I need it for this." Mio said, holding the fedora out of Syo's reach.

"And why's that?" Syo asked with an irk mark on his forehead.

"Because, we will be drawing lots~!" Mio shouted in excitement as she held the hat in the air.

"Haru-senpai!" Mio called, looking to the rosette.

"H-Hai?"

"Can you please write down all of STARISH-senpais names on strips of papers?" Mio asked as she came back to her original seat.

"Right away," Haruka responded as she got up and went to get the strips of paper. She wrote down all of the names and placed it in the navy blue hat.

"Alright, let the drawing of lots begin!" Mio cheered as she picked spun on her heel. Mio handed Haruka the hat and stood next to her chair.

"Quartet Night-senpai, please come up and draw your singing partner. We'll start with Rei-senpai," Mio said with an excited smile.

"Hai, hai~! Rei-chan is coming~!" Reiji sang as he skipped to Haruka who was holding the slips of destiny. **(AN: Me, trying to make drawing lots sound cool) **Reiji fished around in the hat, causing Syo to yell,

"Be careful with my hat, you!"

Ignoring him, Reiji pulled his hand out. Mio motioned for him to give it to her, which he did.

"Haru-senpai, would you mind reading it out?" Mio asked politely.

"Sure," Haruka said with a gentle smile as she grasped the paper and glanced at it. Even if not everyone showed it, they were all reeling with anticipation.

"Kotobuki-senpai, your signing partner will be, Ittoki-kun." Haruka said looking up to Reiji with a smile.

"Yatta! Otoyan~, hear that? We'll make the best song, nee?" Reiji said elated giving a thumbs up to the red-head.

"For sure!" Otoya replied giving a peace sign.

"Huh, that's not that strange of a shuffle. Anyways, Kurosaki-senpai, you're next," Mio called.

Reiji passed Ranmaru on the way back to his seat and motioned a thumbs up for good luck, which Ranmaru coldly ignored. He put his hand in and grabbed the slip at the very bottom. Mio held her hand out for the paper and read it aloud.

"Kurosaki-senpai's partner will be…Cecil-senpai," Mio said with a slight gleamer of surprise in her voice.

Cecil looked up in surprise and Ranmaru gave him a side glare. He just sighed and walked back to his seat with his hands in his pockets. Mio and Haruka sweat dropped at the tension.

"Well at least it's different from the usual, I guess…" Mio said as she tried to rid of the tension.

"Y-Yes…" Haruka agreed with a twitching smile.

"Anyways, Camus-senpai, your next," Mio said.

Camus rose from his seat with grace of a swan. He walked to Haruka and quickly picked the first paper the touched. Mio motioned for it again and gave it to Haruka.

"Camus-senpai is assigned to Jinguji-san," Haruka read.

Camus tensed for a second but quickly relaxed. Mio smirked and waved the paper around.

"Wow, two guys with baritone voices huh? Sounds great." Mio said.

"I couldn't agree more, Cherry-chan," Ren agreed while smirking also. If there's one thing Ren and Mio had in common, it was their ability smirk mischievously. Camus "Hmphed," and went back to his seat.

"Last one of Quartet Night, Mikaze-senpai. You shall be choosing two slips," Haruka called.

Ai silently moved to Haruka and stared at the hat, much to everyone's irritation.

"Any day now, Mikaze-senpai," Mio said with a weak smile as she leaned on Haruka's arm rest. Ai finally extended his hand to into the hat. He grbbed two slips like instructed and pulled them out.

Mio read aloud, "Mikaze-senpai will be assigned to Syo-senpai and Hijirikawa-senapi."

"Maji…?" Syo sighed as he leaned back into his chair. Masato seemed okay with the arrangement and nodded his head in agreement.

"The last two slips belong to Ichinose-san and Shinomiya-san, who are partners," Haruka announced pulling out the last two slips.

"Alright, all the partners are assigned! Leave the rest to us!" Mio exclaimed as she hugged Haruka from behind, surprising the golden-eyed composer.

"Hai, let's do our best, minna-san. I look forward to working with you all," Haruka said politely as she nodded hr head from Mio's grasp as a form of bowing.

"No need to be so formal, Kohitsuji-chan~" Ren cooed, getting a small blush from Haruka and glares in response. Even from Mio.

"Nanami, Mio-chi, let's write songs for our fans to enjoy, nee?" Otoya asked with his determined smile. Almost everyone showed kind face to the two girls in agreement. **(AN: Except for Ai, Ranmaru, and Camus. Just…I can't imagine them doing that XD But they're smiling on the inside.)**

Haruka and Mio's eyes widened a briefly and looked to each other with the same determined gaze. They faced the idols and smiled.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so excited to start writing future chapters! Romance will start building more from the <em>super <em>****_slow_ start. So sorry for that! Also fun drabbles here and there as well as vacation chapters that will most likely be in two parts or more and anime inspired chappies! So much to type and I hope you stick around for the ride, my Little lambs~! (Ren ****impression) **

**Also, should I do love triangles? I was thinking Mio would help each boy (maybe Quartet Night…?) get more lovey-dovey with Haruka while she develops her own feelings for them all.**** Also, Mio calls Haruka as Haru-senpai rather then Haruka-senpai now. Much cuter.**

**As usual, favorites and reviews are appreciated~! **

**Mata ne!**


	10. Chapter 10: Performing for inspiration

**I DO NOT OWN UTAPRI OR ITS CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OC, Mio.**

**sSorry for mistakes! :P**

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Mio pondered with frustrated aura surrounding her. She was busy with Haruka writing the first composition of music for the shuffle unit and others in Haruka's room. It was late morning and Mio was lacking inspiration.<p>

"Man, this is harder than I thought. I'm used to writing what comes to mind," Mio said while tapping her head with her pencil. Haruka smiled to her struggling kouhai and reassured her.

"Well, you haven't known everyone that long so it's no wonder you can't get a feel for their images yet. Even the greatest composers need to understand the person they're are writing for," Haruka explained while pointing her pencil up to appear smarter.

"Spoken like a true goddess of composing," Mio said with a nod of her head as she folded her arms. Haruka blushed slightly and scratched her head.

"For now, you can take a break, I'll try to work on the rest and ask for your help later," Haruka said. Mio frowned a little but complied to the proposal.

"Hai…" Mio said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She got up from her seat and walked to her door with a quick look back to her senpai, who continued to diligently work. She sighed and left the room.

* * *

><p>Mio decided to aimlessly roam the halls of the master course. She went around the whole place, inside and out, hoping to be struck with some kind of inspiration.<p>

_'Geez, how pathetic can I get? All because I can't fit the image…prodigy my a-,' _her thoughts were interrupted by a door creaking. She saw Cecil peek into the practice room. Unconsciously, she hid behind a plant to see what was unfolding.

"What are you guys doing?" the prince asked. Mio could barely make out what they were saying.

"Huh? Great timing, Cecil. We're just about to start," Mio heard what she assumed to be Otoya's voice. Mio was by now, super curious of what they were doing. Cecil was pulled in by Otoya and shut the door. That was Mio's cue to move.

"What the heck are they doing?" Mio asked as she slowly crept up to the door and listened. She only heard muffled noises so she decided to get a little risky. Ever so slowly, she opened the door only to freeze to stone at the sight.

The room was dark, with only two spotlights shining over Tokiya, who was dressed in a yellow kimono with hair accessories while kneeling, and Masato, who's back was turned to him. Seemed whatever they were doing was starting.

"I have always loved you," Tokiya spoke in girly voice, further shocking Mio who was gaping at the sight.

"Forget about me," Masato responded, turning slightly to face the cross dressed Tokiya. "I am not a man that can reciprocate your feelings."

"Even so, why does it have to be you? Why do you put yourself in danger?" Tokiya asked while weeping. Masato fully turned to face Tokiya with a surprised expression. Mio had to admit, Tokiya was _good. _Everyone else agreed as well.

"Tokiya's amazing," Syo said in astonishment.

"All right. Now he tightly embraces the girl," Otoya chanted in as if watching a sports game. Masato flinched form hearing that and backed up form Tokiya.

"What? What are you doing?" Tokiya asked.

"S-Suman," Masato apologized.

Tokiya clenched his fist in anger. "Let's go one more time!"

"O-Okay…"

They started the whole scene over with just as much passion as before. Masato came much closer to the climax of the scene that even Mio was wrapped up in it and was cheering him on along with everyone else.

"All right! You can do it! Overcome the hurdle of embracing!"

_'You can do it, Hijirikawa-senpai!'_

But alas, the honest bluenette couldn't go through with it and failed. Mio face palmed silently.

"I'm sorry, Ichinose! I cannot embrace you!" Masato exclaimed on his hands and knees.

Tokiya was in complete shock. "Wh-Why not? My acting should be perfect…"

"He was so close," Syo said as he leaned in his chair, his arms stretched out.

"I thought he could do it with Icchi's acting," Ren said as he looked at the depressed bluenettes.

"What are we going to do? The audition is tomorrow," Otoya said, clearly worried.

"Why is a man playing the role of a girl?" Cecil asked bluntly.

"There is no woman, so I'm doing it," Tokiya answered with an irk mark on his head.

"But there's Haruka," Cecil pointed out.

"Eh?" everyone voiced.

"You…!" Syo said.

"That might actually be a good idea," Natsuki said.

"What!?" Syo yelled.

"That's right! Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Otoya said with renewed vigor. "Let's ask Nanami to do it! I'm sure that'll be-"

"No, it's fine," Masato said. Everyone turned to him.

"I can't cause Nanami any trouble."

"Matte!" Mio exclaimed as she fully swung the door open. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Mio-chi! How long have you been there?" Otoya asked. She sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Long enough to understand the situation," Mio said as she scratched her head with a sheepish grin. She looked at Tokiya and giggled.

"Lookin' good, Ichinose-senpai," Mio said. Tokiya blushed and looked away in shame.

"In case you guys forgot, I'm also a girl," Mio said puffing out her cheeks. Ren smirked and walked behind the brunette.

"Of course, Cherry-chan. Please forgive our stupidity," Ren said as he held a rose in between their lips. Mio sweat dropped and backed up a little.

"Y-Yeah, sure..." Mio said with a half twitching smile.

"I wouldn't want to cause you trouble," Masato said. Mio smirked and turned to the blunette.

"Hijirikawa-senapi, it's not troubling me at all," she said as she looked him straight in the eyes and waved a finger.

"What would _really_ be troublesome is if you failed this audition. How do you think Haru-senpai would feel then?" Mio asked. Masato froze at that and sulked.

"I know I'm not a professional but I want to help. Please?" Mio asked with a hypnotic puppy eyes. Masato was wavering under her gaze and was pushed harder by his bandmates.

"Just accept Cherry-chan's help, Hijirikawa," Ren called.

"Yeah, this could help with the audition!" Otoya voiced.

"Yeah, Masa. It's do or die," Syo said.

"Let's do it!" Natsuki said enthusiastically.

"This help win the utapri award as well," Tokiya said. That was the last thing to push Masato to agree.

"Please do," Masato said.

Mio smiled in joy as she bowed in gratitude. Everyone cheered as well.

"Yatta!" Syo cheered as he high-rived Natsuki and Otoya. Tokiya smiled as did Ren.

"You're going to need this," Tokiya said as he slipped off the kimono and handed it to Mio.

"Arigatou. I'll go change now," Mio said. Ren didn't waste time to deploy his playboy skills.

"Will you be needing help, Cherry-chan?"

"Not unless you wanna die," Mio said with a deadpan expression. Ren immediately backed off while everyone snickered in the background.

_**Fifth-teen minutes**** later...**_

"Sorry for the wait," Mio said as she stepped back in the room. Everyone turned to her and gaped, much to Mio's discomfort. Although the kimono was big on her, she managed to pull it off tying it back with the red kimono belt. Her hair was tucked neatly in a bun, leaving some locks of hair to frame her face. The red hair ornaments further complimented her outfit.

"How do I look?" Mio asked as she rocked on her heels.

"You look super adorable!" Natsuki gushed. He sprang to Mio and engulfed her in a fanboy bear hug.

"Gah! Shinomiya-senpai!" Mio cried as she struggled in his grip. They were quickly broken apart by Syo.

"Hah…arigatou, Syo-senpai. You too, Shinmoyia-senpai, for the compliment," Mio said with a lazy smile. Natsuki smiled widely while Syo scratched his nose.

"You look good…" the shortie mumbled. Mio giggled and thanked him with a wink, flustering Syo more then he would like to be. Mio laughed more.

"Yeah, you look great! Now were getting somewhere," Otoya said with a closed eye smile.

"Indeed. I'd also love to see Little Lamb in this as well," Ren said as he looked out the window.

"Wouldn't you all~?" Mio sang.

"Hah!?"

"Pfft, y-you guys are so e-easy to tease," Mio said as she held in her laughs.

She stood in front of Masato and smiled. "Even though I'm not confident in my acting, I'll give it my best," Mio said with a thumbs up. Masato flushed and nodded his head.

"H…hai," Masato said.

"Scene start!" Tokiya yelled.

"I've al-ways l-loved you," Mio started, her words coming out in broken phrases.

It took Masato a couple seconds to respond past the shock of her way of "acting".

"Forget about me. I am not a man that can reciprocate your feelings."

"Even so, why does it have to be you? Why must you always put yourself in danger?" Mio said monotonously. She made weird weeping noises that caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Cut, cut!" everyone yelled. Mio looked up to them and frowned.

"Wh-What?"

"Not 'what?' What was that?" Tokiya asked in slight frustration. Mio turned away and puffed her cheeks.

"I did say I wasn't that confident…"

"You need to relax, Mio-chan," Natsuki cheered. Mio sighed and nodded her head.

"Gomenasai," Mio said.

"Iie, I knew it would trouble you…" Masato said as he sat on his shins.

"N-No! I want to try again!" Mio exclaimed. Masato was taken aback by the girls determination but he wondered.

"Why are you trying so hard for my sake?"

Mio blinked and thought. "Well, I couldn't just leave you in your time of need. Friends help each other, nee? I would do this for all of you,"

There was a collective silence in the room. Masato closed his eyes and put his hand over his chest.

_'Grandpa…is this what you meant by relying on others?' _Masato opened his eyes and to see a still determined looking Mio.

"Let's go again," he said with a small nod.

"Hai!"

After some quick pointers from everyone, they started again with Mio being slightly , blah blah, I've loved you, Can't reciprocate feelings. You know. Masato was close enough to touch Mio's back but couldn't quite pull it off.

"Just imagine me as someone you love," Mio said. Masato blinked one, two, three times before registering what she said.

"Eh?" Masato asked with a confused expression.

"You know, someone you could easily hug. Like Har-mph!?" Mio's mouth was clamped shut by Masato who refused to hear the rest. The rest of STARISH glanced at each other with suspicious glare.

"D-Dameda!"

Mio removed Masato's hands from her mouth.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I could never do something so base!"

"Acting isn't real thought!" Mio and exclaimed.

"I know! To the audience, a play is a world of dreams, and the actors…"

_-Flashback with Masato's Grandfather-_

_A good actor enters the world of dreams with his audience. Forgetting the transient world, the audience and actor enjoy a fleeting dream together._

_-Flashback end- _

Masato's eyes gleamed from his remembrance of his grandfather's words. Mio gazed at him with a curious gaze as did everyone else.

"Arigatou, minna. I'm alright now."

"Alright, action!" Cecil yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"I wanted to try it…" Cecil mumbled.

"I have always loved you."

"Forget about me. I am not a man that can reciprocate your feelings."

"Even so, why does it have to be you? Why do you put yourself in danger?" (*Cue slightly more realistic weepy noises form Mio*) Masato leaned down to Mio and imagined his beloved Haruka. He immediately grabbed her by the waist and held her in an embrace so passionate, it shocked Mio and the rest of STARISH.

"I'll never let you go."

"H-Hijirikawa…" Mio was in complete shock and daze as their faces were merely inches away. To busy imagining her as Haruka, eh?

"I love you more than anyone else," Masato proclaimed, making Mio's eyes widen. He finished the scene off by gently resting her face on his chest. Everyone swore they saw cherry blossom petals flying around the room. Masato continued the hold for a while, stressing Mio more by the second.

"Ano…Masato, the scene is over…" Cecil said. Masato eyes flew open as he realized the state he was in. He quickly let the girl go and bowed in apology.

"Gomenasai!"

"I-Iie, that doesn't matter…!" Mio said with a barely noticeable blush adorning her smooth cheeks.

But Hijirikawa-senpai! You did it!" Mio said as she clasped her hands together. Masato's straightened up at the realization and gasped.

"Woohoo! Masa, you did it!" Otoya cheered.

"Yeah! You overcame your wall!" Natsuki exclaimed as he hugged Syo.

_'This is what it means to perform,' _Masato thought as she looked at his hand. Mio touched his hand and gripped it lightly.

"Now you'll be fine for sure." Mio said. As everyone celebrated, Mio nudged his arm playfully.

"Imagining Haru-senpai really helped, huh?" she whispered with a cat-like smile. She snickered at Masato's blushing and stuttering state.

"And, I think I gained some inspiration…arigatou," Mio said as she held her arms to her back with an inspired light in her eyes.

"Huh?" Masato questioned. Mio just laughed.

"Nothin'~! Do your best at the audition so Haru-senpai will congratulate you," Mio said with a wink. Masato was more helpless under Mio's teasing more the Ren. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake-<strong>

"You know, after witnessing today, I think you guys would make an excellent *BL cd," Mio said out loud from her seat. Tokiya and Ren dropped the props they were holding and did a spit take.

"Y-You…!" Tokiya exclaimed.

"C-Cherry-chan?" Ren questioned in honest shock.

"Eh? What's a 'BL cd'?" Otoya and Cecil asked in unison. Masato, Syo, and Natsuki had no knowledge of it either. Tokiya and Ren gaped and flushed slightly and backed away.

"Yeah, what is it?" Syo asked in curiosity

"W-We don't know!" they exclaimed.

"Nee, tell me Tokiya~!" Otoya whined.

"No way!"

"Mio-chi, tell me, please!" Otoya cried as he made puppy eyes. Mio blushed and laughed awkwardly to the side.

"Do you guys really wanna know…?" Mio questioned while scratching her nose. Syo, Natsuki, Cecil, and Otoya nodded their heads furiously. Masato listened in from a distance.

"Well BL stands for boys-"

"Don't you dare tell them!" Tokiya exclaimed.

"Eh? But they asked!" Mio argued.

_They continued to bicker on. They never found out what a BL cd was. Haha~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hah~, finally…done…*dies*. No but really, I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the wait on this. I was having writers block, filler ideas happened, so yeah. Again, reviews and criticism are highly appreciated so please, don't hesitate to leave one! I probably won't update as fast as before so please bear with me. Gomen~!<strong>

**AnimeGirl4891: Who wouldn't want to be Ren's partner? *Wink, wink***

**P.S: A ****BL cd is basically a yaoi audio tape a.k.a, "Boys Love" audio. **

**Read you later~**

**Ore-sama**


	11. Chapter 11: Baby! My Strawberry!

**Ok, I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've just been lazy and brain dead the past week so please excuse me. I also don't know where my head was when writing this so, that's another reason why I've been delaying…and my computer seems to hate me when I type. (Chapter takes place like a day later from last chapter btw.)**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own Utapri or any of its characters nor do I own the lyrics used. _****_All lyrics used are credited to Moonlit Sanctuary - LiveJournal._**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s. Please read my author note at the very end.**

* * *

><p><em>*Fast scribbling nosies on paper* <em>

Mio was jotting down music scores at fast pace with her renewed inspiration. She was currently working with Haruka, nearly finished with the first composition in the studio.

"Sugoi, Mio-san! You've become so inspired in such a short time," Haruka praised her kouhai. Mio paused from her work to smile gratefully to her complimenter.

"Arigatou, senpai. I guess I just had needed a push for my talents."

_'Or in this case an embrace,' _ Mio thought to herself with a light giggle. **  
><strong>

"I can't wait to her my first song composed with to be sang by idols, Jinguji and Camus-senpai!" Mio exclaimed in complete glee.

"Trust me, you'll be amazed," Haruka assured her. With another smile from both composers, a short break was ensued. Just then, a certain orange haired idol walked in.

"Hey, Ladies," Ren greeted in his usual seductive voice.

"Jinguji-san? What're you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Don't you have work?" Mio asked raising an eyebrow.

"There was some trouble at the photo shoot so I was given a break. They'd call me back when everything was fixed," Ren answered while lightly ruffling his orange locks.

"Heh…well we were just taking a short break from writing. We're almost done with you and Camus'-senpai's song," Mio responded, crossing her arms. Ren seemed to smirk at the idea of being the only male with the two girls, something Mio noticed and glared at sharply at. Ren played innocent against it while Haruka looked back and forth, left out of the staring conversation they were having.

"How about I accompany my two Ladies~?" Ren asked. leaning down to the girl's height. A light blush graced Haruka's cheeks as Mio playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever," Mio answered with a dismissing wave of her hand as she walked past the flirt. Haruka followed her to the kitchen area. Mio looked around, finding nothing to snack on. **(A/N: Don't you hate that? I do. -_-")**

"Man, there's nothing~!" Mio cried as she slumped her chin on the counter.

"How about we go shopping for a bit?" Haruka asked. Mio shot up with gleaming eyes.

"Hai! Let's go!" Mio cheered as she marched of to the front door.

"I guess I'll be accompanying my Little Lambs," Ren said with a calm face as he strode off in the direction of the front door.

"Hai, let's get going," Haruka said. And with that, they made their way to the market.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip to the market...<strong>_

"Ren-sama!"

"Over here!"

"Oi…" Mio said in an irritated tone.

"I love you!"

"Take me!"

"Sign my baby!"

"Isn't this problematic?" Mio asked while being pushed by hordes of people.

The trio was in the market being followed and occasionally mauled by a crowds of fangirls. All thanks to Ren, who was currently wooing them with his charms and magically appearing roses.

"Calm down, my sweet Honeys. Unless you want me to silence you in a different way~" Ren cooed whilst blowing a kiss, making the girls go wild.

"KYAAHH! REN-SAMA!"

"Just bear with it, Mio-san. These our fans of Jinguji-san, they support him so we should welcome them," Haruka advised while being pushed aside.

Mio sighed in defeat, "Alright, but we should just grab things and leave soon to prevent anything. You listening, Jinguji-senpai!?"

"Hai, hai. Of course, Cherry-chan," Ren said, followed by a wink. Mio ruffled her hair in annoyance.

"Are you really listening? What a troublesome person…" Haruka laughed weakly while sweating. They two split up, leaving Ren to deal with the fangirls who were pushing them off anyways.

Haruka handled the household ingredients while Mio went to get some snacks and treats. They were close to getting everything until Mio laid her eyes on some fruits. Specifically, strawberries. **  
><strong>

"They're in season, huh…" Mio said to herself as she strode her way to the red fruits. They were pretty expensive but looked really good.

She marveled at them with glittering eyes as she innocently put her finger to her open mouth. Smiling cheekily, she grabbed one swiftly and placed it in her basket.

_'One pack wouldn't hurt~' _

She quickly met up with the rosette and orange flirt at the cash register. Putting all the stuff down, they had just enough money and with that, they quickly made their way out of the shop with the fangirls yelling in despair for the idol not to leave.

They couldn't care less about Haruka let alone Mio.**  
><strong>

...

"That was way too crazy for just a shopping trip," Mio said with a tired expression.

"Gomen ne~, my Ladies," Ren apologized almost insincerely.

"Are you really?" Mio said, placing her hand to the bridge of her nose.

"Maa maa, it's over now. Let's hurry back to the dorms," Haruka said.

"Yes, let's go!" Mio sang as she hailed a cab to drive home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the Dorms...<em>**

"Mio-san, what's wrong?" Haruka asked, noticing her kouhai's excitement as they entered the kitchen.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Ren commented.

"Well, at the store there was some fresh strawberries that I picked up and I'm looking forward to trying it," Mio explained. She removed said object from the bag and quickly washed it over the faucet. She quickly popped one in her mouth, savoring the sweet and sour taste.

"Mm! Hora, try it," Mio coaxed her senpai. Mio placed some of the fruits into a bowl and fork-fed Haruka, surprising the rosette.

"Mm…it's good!" Haruka said with delight playing in her golden orbs. Mio smiled and nodded.

"Aren't they? Bet you're glad I got them," Mio boasted as she ate another strawberry.

"Nee, Jinguji-senpai you can have some, too."

Ren smirked, "Why don't you feed me then?"

"Haha, how about no?" Mio asked rhetorically whilst smirking back.

"Ouch, how cold, Cherry-chan," Ren said faking a hurt expression, "Then-"

Ren swiftly grabbed a strawberry and placed it in between his mouth. He gently lifted both of their chins upwards.

"Why don't I feed you two?" Ren managed to say. Saying the girls were shocked is an understatement. There eyes widened as big a saucers and a ruby red blush cloaked their faces.

"Jin-Jinguji-san…" Haruka tried to speak as Ren moved closer and closer to their faces. They could practically smell the delicious scent of the strawberry mixed with Ren's warm breath. He was just an inch away until-

"Wait just a minute!" a deep voice roared in anger as a shiny staff came between Ren and the red faced girls.

"Nani?" Ren asked in confusion. He looked up and saw Camus with multiple throbbing gains on his forehead. Ren actually flinched in fear for a second.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot!? Whatever happened to the 'No love rule'!?" Camus yelled as he pointed his right at his nose. Mio snapped out of her daze and finally computed what had happened and what was currently happening.

"Jin-gu-ji-sen-pai…!" Mio shouted while sounding every syllable. Her eyes were slanted and colored in a eerie purple color.

"Hehe…" Ren laughed nervously while sweat dropping.

"We're going back to the shoot, **now**!" Camus barked as he pinched Ren's ear and dragged him out.

"That guy…daijoubu, Haru?" Mio asked.

"H…Hai, I'll be fine…just…surprised," Haruka said as she put a hand on her thumping heart.

"But hey, I think I got an idea for the rest of the song~," Mio sang with as she helped a confused Haruka up and went to work in the studio

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: You can go on if you really wanna hear the song. It's pretty good.)_**

_Ai no PARADOKKUSU himotoku youni_

_Hold on! DORESU o haide_

_kimi no fukaku MASUTAKI de_

_michi o hirakou doko made mo sa hora Let's Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_aa SADISUTIKKU ni kuchibiru o ubaiaeba ii_

_"Butterfly Effect" sono RUJU de ima sekai ga kawatte yuku kanjiru __darou!?_

_Baby! My Strawberry!_

_dakishime dakishimete mou kowashisou..._

_shuuchishin ga taikashite KEMONO e to shinka suru no sa_

_hanabira no you kudakechirou to mo_

_kono karadajuu omae no toriko da_

_itami no saki e Drive Me! Dar-ling! Splash Love!_

Ren and Camus finished singing the song in the recording room.

"That sounded fantastic!" Mio cried in pure delight. It was her first official song with a pro singer.

"Why thank you, Cherry-chan," Ren said as he exited the recording room with Camus behind.

"Of course we were good. What did expect, peasant?" Camus asked with his usual haughty attitude. Mio puffed her cheeks out.

"Haha…of course, you guys were amazing," Haruka said with gleaming eyes.

"Well, inspiration just struck, ya know~?" Ren asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Mio and Haruka seemed to catch on and blushed pink. Camus glared at Ren as if to say "You're dead."

"Just one thing…" Mio said holding a hand up to Ren.

"Nani?" Ren asked. Haruka turned to Mio practically expecting what she would say.

"No more strawberries for you, you sexual harassing senpai." Camus could be heard snickering in the background with a surprised Ren and a giggling Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's give a round of applause for horrible ways to end a chapter! *Cricket noises...* Ok then. <strong>

**On a serious note, I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review & favorite my random fan fiction. I have a total of 33 reviews…(well 3 from me and one form my brother, gasjg1, trolling me so actually, 29 reviews -_-) but that's besides the point. I never expected so many reviews regardless and I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**ARIGATOU, MINNA! **

**Please continue to support me!**

**(Next chapter shall be all fun and games;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Q&A with with Mio!

**Ore-sama here! As some of you may know, I have WAY too many ideas so, to save my brain from exploding, I give you guys this Q&A chapter! All questions made by yours truly~**

**DISCLAIMER: I-don't-own-Utapri, yeah, yeah. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ore-sama: <strong>Well, let's get right in! How do you describe your personality?

**Mio:** Hmm…I guess cheerful…responsible…down-to-earth…mischievous sort of person?

**Ren: **Tsk, tsk, that's not all, Cherry-chan.

**Mio:** What do you mean?

**Ren: ** You have a slight tsundere trait as well~

**Mio: **Wha-!? I-I do not!

**Ore-sama: **Maa, maa. It's okay Mio-chan…tsunderes are cute.

**Mio: **Not you too!

**Ore-sama: **Alright, alright, next question.

**Mio: **Thank you.

**Ore-sama + Ren:** _Tsundere..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ore-sama: <strong>You seem to always put the 'senpai' honorific to everyone even though the'd be okay without it. Why's that?

**Mio: **I try to have some form of respect for everyone.

**Ore-sama: **Aw! What a sweet kouhai you are!

**Mio:** I view respect pretty highly.

**Ore-sama: **And that you have. Most of the time, anyway.

**Mio: **Hey, I never said I was respectful 24/7. Gotta cut loose, now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>Ore-sama: <strong>Moving on. Can you tell us your favorite color?

**Mio:** Fuchsia.

**Ore-sama: **That suits you pretty well. Yosh, that is now your image color.

**Mio:** What?

**Ore-sama: **Well, everyone has an image color, even Haruka-chan. I just needed one for you and that is fuchsia.

**Mio:** I see…in that case, that's perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>Ore-sama: <strong>Next question. Can you tell us your biggest fears/dislikes?

**Mio: **Do I have to answer that?

**Ore-sama: **Do you really think you have a choice?

**Mio: **Didn't think so. *Sigh* Let's see…I'm afraid of bugs, clowns, the dark, thunder, and...

**Ore-sama: **And…?

**Mio: **Rainy weather.

**Ore-sama: **Any specific reason for the dislike of rainy days?

**Mio: **…...I'd rather not say right now, if that's all right. *looks down to her lap*

**Ore-sama: **That's perfectly okay. Mio-chan?

**Mio: **Yes? *looks up*

**Ore-sama: **Boo!

**Mio: **Kyaaah! Where'd you get that clown nose!?

**Ore-sama: **Don't worry about the details~! How about a hug?

**Mio: **S-S-Stay away form me!

* * *

><p><strong>Ore-sama: <strong>Eto, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?

**Mio: **Hah, I've done a lot of stupid things but, I'll tell you one. When I was in China, my class went apple picking on a school vacation. We saw a really ripe and big apple on a tall tree. None of my friends were brave enough to get it and the boys called us chickens. Of course, being young and gullible, I wanted to prove them wrong by getting the apple. I climbed up to it and reached for it, but then I made the horrible choice to look down and I got dizzy and I missed my footing. I thought that was the end for me but luckily, my shirt got caught in a branch and I screamed for the teacher and eventually I was rescued. For the rest of the trip I was called "Pingguo nuhai" or Ringo On'nanoko (apple girl).

**Ore-sama:**…pfft…hahahaha! Oh god that's hilarious!

**Mio: **Hai, hai moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>Ore-sama: <strong>You ever had past crushes? And if so, did you ever confess?

**Mio: **Well a few, yes. But I always seem to have bad experiences with romantic confessions…hehe *gloomy aura*

**Ore-sama:** _Shoot__, stepped on a landmine. _O-Ok…let's pretend I never asked that, nee?

* * *

><p><strong>Ore-sama: <strong>What's your favorite animal?

**Mio: **Bunnies! They're so cute! But I also like cats and puppies, or anything cute.

**Natsuki: **Wah~! Let me dress you up as a bunny right now~! *slowly creeps up on her holding bunny outfit*

**Mio: **Ma-Matte yo, Shinomiya-senpai. Stop...Waaah! Help!

**Ore-sama: **Well will you look at the time, that's all we have for now.

**Mio: **You demon! Help me! S-Stop it, Shinomiya-senpai!

**Ore-sama: ***Sigh* I'll go get Syo. Bye, minna!

* * *

><p><strong>I ran out of ideas…sorry! It was fun to write since it was my first time and hopefully you all enjoyed. I'll try to <strong>**squeeze a chapter before my christmas special (which will be inspired from the actual christmas OVA.) But if not, oh well! Let me try and sort my ideas and until then, review and favorite, please!**

**Read you later~**

**Ore-sama**


	13. (Christmas special): Shining Star Xmas!

**Hello everyone, I've missed you~! In case you haven't noticed, I changed the rating to K+ and a few summary changes with more to come.**

**I don't own Utapri nor do I own the song/lyrics. Lyrics _translation _is credited to Moonlit Sanctuary - Live Journal. Also stay tuned till the end for a special present! ^_^ **

**WARNING: This is a 3k+ words so sit down, grab a cookie, you're gonna be here for a while! Sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, clear morning. The winter sun shined gently, the birds chirped beautifully, and the air was crisp and clear. It seemed like the perfect day for a Christmas party, no?<p>

...

"Minna-san, good work today," a studio worker said. As the worker left, the feeling of excitement for tonight's events could be felt.

"Yosh! It's time to party!" Syo exclaimed to his bandmates followed with a grin.

"It's unexpected that all of us have a day off at the same time," Tokiya said.

"A real golden opportunity," Masato stated.

"It's really Christmas," Ren said behind closed eyes.

"It's the wish of the goddesses and muses," Cecil proclaimed.

"Let's make it a wonderful party!" Natsuki cheered.

"Yeah!" Syo agreed. STARISH exited the dressing room only to immediately run into their senpais, Quartet Night.

"Minna, good work today!" Reiji said while raising a peace sign.

"Oh, Rei-chan!" Otoya said.

"Good work today!" STARISH said to QN. **  
><strong>

"You still have work don't you senpai?" Masato asked.

"We'll be done by the evening," Ai said.

"I'm looking forward to tonight's party!" Reiji exclaimed with a smile followed by a wink.

"Are you going to come at the schedule time?" Tokiya asked the brunette.

"Of course! Nee?" Reiji said as he turned to his bandmates, only to see their aloof expressions.

"Huh?" Reiji said in confusion.

"It seems like Saotome will also be there so it can't be helped," Ai said.

"Do you guys know that…" Ranmaru started, " Christmas means eating meat!"

"I got that Ran-chan!" Ren said.

"We have prepared the highest grade Japanese beef," Masato said, much to Ranmaru's shock.

"H-Highest grade beef?" Ranmarua said.

"Ran-Ran!" Reiji called, "We'll also have the Kotobuki boxed lunch fried food!"

Ranmaru visibly flinched and went wide-eyed at that.

"That's…delicious."

"Fried food…" Syo said under his breath in excitement.

"That's true! Rei-chan's home fried food is really tasty!" Otoya said. Then Camus, being his dramatic (yet fabulous) self, pointed his staff at STARISH.

"I hope you also have sweets," Camus said, almost sounding like a command.

"Hai. Aside from normal sweet cakes, we'll prepare extra sweet cake for you and Shinohara-san," Masato said.

"We'll also have the finest quality strawberries," Ren added.

"Very well. If you promise so, I could go to your party," Camus said as he raised his staff.

"Oh! I'm so excited for the party!" Cecil squealed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the dorms party hall...<strong>_

"Welcome back, minna-san!" Haruka greeted STARISH with a box of decorations in her hands.

"You guys worked hard today!" Mio said as she walked in the room with another box of decorations.

"We're back!" STARISH said in response.

"Where should we put we put the gifts, Little Lambs?" Ren asked the two girls.

"Those are for the gift exchange, right?" Haruka asked, "Mio-san, is the table fine?"

"Hai!" Mio called as she set the box down.

"Okay," Ren answered.

"Me and Haru-senpai prepared decorations as you can see," Mio said as she appeared behind Haruka.

"And the ingredients should be in the fridge as well…oh, and the cake we reserved also arrived," Haruka said.

"Thanks for taking care of everything, Haruka, Mio," Cecil said.

"We'll finish up the rest," Tokiya said.

"Don't worry and go to work!" Syo assured.

"Hai, arigatou, minna," Haruka said as they both bowed.

"We'll leave the rest to you guys," Mio said. And with that, Mio and the two grabbed their coats and walked out the door. As they both took their leave they some how felt something behind them. They turned around to see all of STARISH standing on the balcony, gazing at them with caring expressions. Mio and Haruka smiled in return and bowed once again before really going.

...

"We do not have time to waste. We cannot let a party where we invited everyone from the Shining Agency become a failure," Tokiya said to his friends in a serious manner.

"He's here! Tokiya's flawless mode!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Ren and Hijirikawa-san will take care of the cooking as we planned," Tokiya stated.

"I got it," Masato said.

"I won't betray your expectations," Ren promised.

"Shinomiya-san please help with the cooking and decorating," Tokiya continued.

"Hai~!" Natsuki cheered.

"Syo and Aijima-san, please take care of the tree."

"Okay, leave it to us!" Syo said with a thumbs up and a wink.

"Understood," Cecil said.

"Nee, Tokiya! What should I do?" Otoya asked in excitement.

"You and I will put numbers on the presents for the lottery and prepare games."

"Okay!"

"Please start working everyone!"

"OK!"

...

_**Syo & Cecil's tree decorating...**_

"Yosh! I'll make a fancy tree!" Syo proclaimed.

"Fancy?" Cecil asked.

"Yeah!" Syo said as he kneeled to the floor, "I won't decorate it randomly but choose a design first."

"Waah~" Cecil voiced in amazement.

...

_**Ren, Masato, & Natsuki's cooking...**_

"Then we should start," Masato stated.

"Yeah," Ren agreed.

"I'll go with Japanese cuisine using Kyoto winter ingredients," Masato said as he held a sharp cutting knife.

"I'll go with a passionate Italian cooking that lights a flame in the cold season," Ren said, **(A/N: Ren, making cooking sound sexy somehow.)**

"Wow~! You both are so cool!" Natsuki cried.

_**...**_

_**Otoya & Tokiya's numbering gifts...**_

"This takes me back to my childhood days!" Otoya exclaimed as he raised the yellow star-shaped paper he drew a '2' on, "Together with the teacher and everyone, wed prepare for the Christmas party. It was so much fun!"

"You have some nice memories," Tokiya said.

"What about you, Tokiya?"

"My family didn't celebrate events often but, I was happy seeing the town overflowing with lights."

"I see…what about everyone else?" Otoya asked.

"Me and my younger brother, Kaoru, were always looking forward to eating cake. We'd argue about who gets to eat the middle decoration, it'd become a real contest. On the following year, we got a cake with two decorations."

"You have a younger twin brother, right Syo?" Otoya asked.

"Your twins? I want to meet him!" Cecil exclaimed.

"I'll call him over next time. Kaoru also wants to meet everyone."

"Wah~! A cute and small Syo-chan and a cute and small Kaoru-kun! I can't wait!" Natsuki beamed.

"What about your Christmas memories, Natsuki?" Syo asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I grew up surrounded by animals in a farm in Hokkaido so I also wanted to become friends with the reindeers. I tried my best to stay up until Santa arrived but I always ended up falling asleep. Santa has a difficult job, staying up until late every year."

"Oh…yeah…"

"What was your Christmas like, Cessie?" Ren asked.

"Agnapolis is a muses' country so we don't celebrate Christmas. But because my mother is Japanese, I had Christmas picture books and I always read them with excitement. I'm very happy the first time I experience Christmas is in Japan."

"I'm glad," Masato said.

"What about you and Ren?" Cecil asked.

"Hijirikawa and I were often invited to adult parties," Ren answered.

"Now that you mention it, I remember us being invited to a party on a ship."

"Hah, yeah."

"We were bored so we snuck off and explored the whole ship."

"Right. After that, we gazed at the starry sky on the ship's deck and we were the only ones there," Ren finished.

"Yeah."

"It's mysterious…event though the seven of us have spent different Christmases in different places," Cecil said.

"That is true…now we're going to celebrate Christmas Eve together," Tokiya said.

"That's so nice…It's the best!" Otoya stated.

Everyone continued their work after the chat. Syo and Cecil were just about done decorating the tree and Cecil was busy putting up wishes of wanting to learn more kanji, despite there being mistakes in his writing. Otoya was busy trying to stack the presents up but, ultimately failing as one almost fell to the floor. Good thing Tokiya caught it and started to give Otoya detailed instructions, much to the redhead's dismay. Masato was cutting vegetables at lighting speed, skillfully skinning the fish, and smoothly peeling the onions. Ren seemed to be lightly sautéing his food as he poured rich spices that set his his food in a fiery blaze. Natsuki had carved some cute Piyo-chan figurines out of sweets and placed them accordingly on a serving platter, pleased with his work.

As they did all this, Mio and Haruka were hard at work at their meeting.

...

"Nee, Ryuuya! Which one do you think is best?" Ringo asked his friend, trying to decide what to wear to the Christmas party.

"I don't care," he replied with a bit of an annoyed expression.

"All of them fit me so well it's scary!" Ringo gushed, further annoying Ryuuya.

Then at Tomochika's studio, she was telling about the party to everyone.

"Tonight, I'll be going to a party with everyone in my agency! I can't wait!"

And then Saotome was painting kanji writing in his usual super eccentric way. One happened to say, "First sunrise of the new year." The excitement for the party was electric throughout the dorms! Let's check on Quartet Night, shall we?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the studio...<strong>_

"Nee, everyone! Did you think about what I told you?" Reiji asked his bandmates who were currently relaxing in the dressing room.

"About what?"

"Eeh!? I said we should make more song and sing together more didn't I?" Reiji asked in dismay.

"Oh…" Ai replied in an indifferent tone.

"Don't you see our kouhais doing their best to fire you up so much that you can't sit around anymore?" Reiji asked.

"I refuse," Ranmaru stated bluntly.

"No way!" Reiji cried, disheartened, "But Ran-Ran..."

" I told you, I can't except anything half done. I refuse to go along with it as long as it's a song I can't approve."

"Eh? Does that mean that if you like the song it's okay to sing together?" Reji asked with renewed vigor. Ranmaru turned his head away from the brunette in an aloof manner.

"If we don't accept, Reiji will probably keep bugging us abut it," Ai reasoned.

"Ai-Ai! Hey, what do you say, Miu-chan?" Camus merely raised his teacup.

"Yay~! If you don't deny it, it mens it's okay, nee?" Reiji asked, elated.

"That's not true," Camus said.

"I'm glad! Im so glad! Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai, Miu-chan!"

"Urusai (shut up/you're annoying)," Ranmaru barked.

"Baka," Ai said.

"Damare, you're so ignorant," Camus said. **(A/N: Poor Rei-chan…TT^TT)**

"Uh!" Reiji sounded as if he was hit in the heart by an arrow, "But I'm happy!"

"Hmph," Ranmaru sounded as he slouched on the couch with his arms behind his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the dorms...<strong>_

"It's snowing!" Cecil exclaimed as everyone looked out to the snow swept scenery.

"So we'll have a White Christmas, huh?" Syo asked rehotorically.

"It's great," Otoya said.

"I'm sure it will pile up," Tokiya stated.

"IT's so beautiful, like the wings of an angel," Natsuki commented. They all enjoyed the spectacular view of gracefully falling snow. **(A/N: I just realized how many cutaways are in this chapter. Sorry~)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Haruka &amp; Mio's meeting...<em>**

Mio and Haruka too saw the falling snow cover the town.

"The snow…" Mio said.

"Hai..." Haruka voiced in worry.

"Nanami-san! Shinohara-san!" their conversation was cut short by a worker as they turned to him.

"The client will arrive late due to the snow," he said.

"Huh?" Mio and Haruka voiced.

"You'll leave really late. Is that okay? You both said you had something to do, right?" the worker asked.

"Oh…iie, it's okay," Haruka said, quickly agreeing.

"Eh!?" Mio exclaimed. Haruka gave her a sympathetic knowing look as Mio sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Hai, it's fine," Mio said, masking the disappointment with a smile. She knew she was being selfish in wanting to go home to the party but she also knew she had to stay for the sake of STARISH.

"That really helps, arigatou! Then can you two waste some time until they arrive?"

"Hai," they both replied with a soft smile. However, their smiles quickly faded to that of sad expressions as the worker walked away. Mio and Haruka's phones both rang suddenly, bringing them out of there melancholy. They both got the same text from the same redhead saying,

_From: Ittoki Otoya_

_Subject: It's a white Christmas_

_Message: We're pretty much done here. _

_Do you think you can both make it?_

Mio and Haruka slumped their shoulders as if a 100 tons were put upon them.

Mio sighed, "I'll call him."

"Please do..and Mio-san?" Haruka asked as she bowed, "I'm sorry."

"I-Iie! You're only doing what is right for everyone! I respect you for that." Mio responded, a bit flustered Haruka made a small 'o' shape with her mouth as she straightened but quickly turned into a grateful smile as walked off to join the meeting room. Mio dialed Otoya's number and waited.

"Yes, this is Ittoki!" Otoya's voice rang through the phone line.

"Ah, yes Ittoki-senpai. The meeting with the client hasn't started yet and Haru-senpai is busy…I'm sorry…we might not make it to the party," Mio said, trying to mask her disappointment again.

"Do you guys want us to start the party later?" Otoya asked.

"Iie! When we're done here we'll come back in a hurry and you know Haru-senpai wouldn't want that and neither would I. So start the party at the scheduled time. The president and teachers are coming despite being busy too," Mio said the last part in a scolding type voice.

Otoya smiled dejectedly over the phone, "Okay, I got it." And with that, the phones were cut off. Tokiya walked to the fireplace and kneeled on one knee.

"It's just like Nanami-san and Shinohara-san to be considerate," Tokiya said, gazing into the fire.

"Yeah. They always do their best at their work," Syo agreed.

"Haru-chan and Mio-chan efforts support us as STARISH," Natsuki said, "And…"

"It's just not Nanami and Shinohara. We're getting support from a lot of people," Syo continued.

"Hai! After debuting as an idol and taking part in live concerts, I also understood that well!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Our teachers, our senpai, the staff…" Masato said.

"And the ladies and gentlemen who cheer for us," Ren added.

"Right! They say they get strength from us but…" Otoya said.

"It's us who gain more strength from everyone," Tokiya said.

"Yeah! I get encouraged by their cheers and letters!" Syo exclaimed.

"Let's sing with all our hearts for them from now on and even more than before!" Natsuki cried.

"Nani?" Reiji asked, surprising STARISH as QN walked in, "What are you all talking about?"

"We were talking about doing our best from now on," Tokiya answered.

"Eh? That's so nice! But we won't lose to you!" Reiji promised.

"Nee nee! I have and idea!" Otoya cried, gaining curious looks from everyone.

...

A taxi pulled up to the front of Shining Agency, out coming Mio and Haruka. They made their way to the building which the party would be held, leaving tracks in the snow with each step. Haruka suddenly stopped walking when the came to the center of the grounds.

"Haru-senpai?" Mio asked as she looked back at rosette. Haruka smiled and looked up to the stars as Mio did the same.

"Merry Christmas, minna-san. This wonderful year is the best present I could get!" Haruka said with a bow.

"Senpai…" Mio said in awe and respect for Haruka. Mio tapped Haruka's back, getting her to look at her form her bowing stance. Mio walk slightly in front of her, her back facing her.

"Haru-senpai, do you know why I requested to become part of STARISH?" Mio asked.

"Iie…" Haruka responded. Mio smirked a bit.

"I didn't choose randomly. I was given the choice for many different bands to sign to. I chose STARISH because they had something that they showed better than anyone; love, heart, magic, and passion. I wanted to work along side the person who could create such heavenly music. That is you, Haruka," Mio said as she turned to meet Haruka's eyes as she smiled a kind closed-eye smile with a couple tears of happiness shone in the corners.

"M-Mio-san…" Haruka herself was getting emotional as tears of shock and happiness rolled down her cheeks. Mio walked in front of her and grabbed her hands;

"Merry Christmas, Haru-senpai. Let's have a great year together with everyone."

"H-Hai!" Haruka said through her tears with a bright closed-eye smile. Suddenly, the sound of music that they made for Christmas requested by Saotome, interrupted their chat. They turned to the source to see all of STARISH and Quartet Night dressed in suits with ties to match their theme colors as they walked towards them, holding candles that magically lit up to the beat of the music.

**Ｍ・Ｒ・Ｒ：**_As snowflakes dance in the December sky,_

_Now suddenly I remember_

**Ｏ・Ｔ・Ｒ：**_Strung together, those days became jewels_  
><em>As this melody and harmony glitter<em>

**Ｃ・_Ｃ：_**_The first lights_  
><em>Weave their warmth<em>

**Ｎ・Ｓ・Ａ：**_In countless candles,_  
><em>As this love is conceived,<em>

**Ｃ・Ｃ：**_Its proud radiance_

**Ｎ・Ｓ・Ａ：**_Changing into song_  
><strong>All：<strong>_All love_

**All：**_Merry Xmas_  
><strong>Ｏ・Ｔ・Ｒ・Ｍ・Ｒ・Ｒ：<strong>_Let's sing together this Christmas_  
><strong>Ｎ・Ｓ・Ａ・Ｃ・Ｃ：<strong>_So incredibly precious… this miracle that we were able to meet_  
><strong>All：<strong>_Merry Xmas_  
><strong>Ｎ・Ｓ・Ｓ・Ｃ・Ｃ：<strong>_Where everyone's happy this Christmas_  
><strong>Ｏ・Ｔ・Ｒ・Ｍ・Ｒ・Ｒ：<strong>_Echoing_  
><strong>Ｎ・Ｓ・Ａ・Ｃ・Ｃ：<strong>_As we walk along_  
><strong>Ｏ・Ｔ・Ｒ・Ｍ・Ｒ・Ｒ：<strong>_Now, on this holy night,_  
><strong>All：<strong>_Raise your voices_

Haruka and Mio were breath taken from the performance.

"Minna-san…" Haruka said almost to a whispers she wiped away a tear. Mio placed a hand on her shoulder and looked to the idols with a wide grin.

"Merry Christmas," they chorused. Mio and Haruka looked at each other and smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Mio and Haruka exclaimed as a shooting star flew by.

"Haruka! Mio!" Tomocchika called.

"Tomo-chan!" said girls were tackled into a hug by the curly redhead.

"I've been waiting for you two!" Tomochika cried.

"Thanks, Tomo-chan!" Mio said. Tomo pulled away from the hug.

"Oh! Merry Christmas, Mio, Haruka!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hahahaha! Hahahaha! Merry…" mechanical laughter was heard that could only belong to a certain eccentric president. Said president jumped from a helicopter and slide and the snow slicked ground, "Christmas!" Saotome exclaimed as he came to a halt right in front of the three girls, dressed as Santa.

"It's night but, Ohayo pu~!" Ringo yelled, hanging from the helicopter ladder, dressed as an angel **(A/N: I realized in my Halloween ch. that Ringo is an angel too. Let's pretend she was ****little red riding hood in that chapter)**.

"Let's start the party!" Ryuuya yelled, also hanging from the helicopter, dressed as reindeer. Happy faces shined from everyone. Mio grabbed Haruka and Tomochika's hand and yelled; "Now the party can start!" as she ran to the building.

Beautiful decorations, delicious food as far as the eye could see, cutely decorated Piyo-chan cake were all present in the party hall. Non-alcholoic (I assume) drinks were shared, and battles of food and cake broke out between Ranmaru, Mio, and Camus despite being more than enough. Karaoke was and games were played as were gifts were exchanged. Lastly, a group photo was taken and just when the camera shot, Saotome came down on a rope.

...

"I'm so glad we could all have this party!" Natsuki cried as he and the rest of STARISH stepped out to the balcony.

"Hai! Minna-san, arigartou gouzaimasu!" Haruka said.

"There's only a bit left from this eventful year. Plus with the addition of Shinohara-san," Masato said. Mio laughed and scratched her head.

"It was the best year!" Cecil yelled.

"I hope we can make next year better!" Otoya cried.

"We can! Were just starting aren't we?" Syo said.

"You're right. With the two Little Lamb's songs and if the seven of us are together…"

"We can go anywhere and everywhere higher and quicker," Tokiya finished.

"Of course you can!" Mio said pulling up a peace sign.

"Let's go there! Together!" Otoya exclaimed, looking at the infinite starry sky as everyone followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays to all of you with love<strong>

**from,**

** STARISH & Quartet Night (and Mio and Haruka)**

* * *

><p><strong>Guys…the was a MONSTER to type. I'm sorry for this a <strong>**lengthy chapter. T^T Oh, and here are some Christmas audios I found on Youtube:**

**Otoya: /watch?v=vZYQFoaLIHY**

**Masato: /watch?v=i3tYUWTsxn8**

**Tokiya: /watch?v=BT_Ocf-pne0**

**Ren: /watch?v=UG8UY9NtMZ0**

**Syo: /watch?v=ws-YFOZ_uLk**

**Natsuki: /watch?v=fv0-23G6yyc**

**Cecil: /watch?v=LgNHmjC2m-Q**

**Be sure to search it up in google. It works better. And if the links still don't work, ****type 'Rin Hellman' at the youtube search. That person uploaded all of it and I claim no ownership of them. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy new year~!**

**Ore-sama**


	14. Chapter 14: A New Years Fiasco

**I didn't realize New Years was so close and it slipped my mind…OOPS~ So the following chapter will be rushed, short, and mostly comedic. **

**Disclaimer: You guys no the drill. -_- I don't own anything in case you somehow assume I do.**

* * *

><p>"It's such nice weather!" Reiji exclaimed as he skipped through the garden.<p>

"Stop acting like a child," Ranmaru said.

"Eh~! Ranran-"

"Minna, hurry up!" Otoya whined as he raced he stood in front garden, dressed in his red kimono. Syo hurried and began running to meet his redheaded friend.

"It was a nice idea to have a picnic for the New Years," Mio said as she looked among the non-blooming sakura trees.

"Hai. Shinomiya-san said something about a surprise," Haruka said.

"This is all so exotic!" Cecil cheered, clapping his hands together.

"We should be practicing our songs soon," Tokiya warned.

"Eh? Icchi is such a bore~" Ren chimed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Loosen up Ichinose-senpai." Tokiya sighed and nodded. Everyone sat down on a nice cozy area for their picnic.

"Minna-san~!" Natsuki cheered, "I have something to present!" Natsuki showed the large bentos he made.

"N-Natsuki, you didn't…" Syo said in a wary voice.

"Please don't tell me…" Masato pleaded.

"Eh?" Cecil questioned.

"Hai~! I made the food~!" Natsuki said in pure happiness. He opened up the bentos to reveal weird-looking food that somehow looked raw and charred.

"Geh!" everyone visibly flinched form the ghastly stench the food gave off.

"According to my findings, that is most definitely **not edible**," Ai said as he scrunched his nose up.

"I will not be taking part in this." Camus, appalled by the food, decided to ditch the whole scene, unbeknownst by everyone.

"Who in the right mind let him cook all the food!?" Syo exclaimed as he paled to white. Everyone shook their heads.

"Uh…" Mio stepped back a couple steps as if to sneak away. Ren noticed first.

"And where are you going, Cherry-chan?" Ren asked as he grabbed her hand and twirled said girl to the point of dizziness.

"W-Whoa, s-stop spinn…ing me~!" Mio cried. Ren stopped and then Syo came in.

"WHAT WE'RE YOU THINKING!?" he yelled, making Mio cover her ears. Dizzy + ear-shattering noise. Not a good combo.

"I-I'm sorry! He kept begging and I couldn't say no!" Mio explained as she kneeled on the blanket with an oncoming headache approaching.

"Syo-chan~, try it first!" Natsuki cheered as he approached his short friend. Before Syo even got a chance to react, a forkful of…"food" entered his mouth, slowly poisoning him.

"GAAAH!" Syo fell victim to Natsuki's cooking.

"Minna-san~" Natsuki said in a eerie tone, "Try some~" at lighting speed, Natsuki approached Otoya and fed him as well, making him pass out from food poising as well.

"Run!" Tokiya yelled as Natsuki continued to chase after them. Haruka was terrified by the sight she saw and was shaking as she reached out to Otoya and Syo's limb bodies. Mio still had a slight headache from the punishment she received for allowing Satsuki to cook.

"A-Ano…w-we wish you guys a happy New Y-ears, I guess," Haruka said.

"H…hai. Is Shinomiya-san's cooking that bad?" Mio took a fork and tasted some of the food. Her eyes widened and she gaged on the little amount of "food".

"Ugh…b-bad idea. Happy Ne- *gag noise* New Years…"

"Mio-san! Dont die!"

"Who's still hungry!?" Natsuki could be heared asking.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel sorta bad about this chapter for everyone…oops! Hope you liked this. Leave suggestions in the reviews for next chapter please! I'll be doing a chapter on Ranmaru and Cecil's shuffle unit song and I'm stumped. See you guys in 2015!<strong>

**Happy New Years,**

**Ore-sama**


End file.
